SSM Marvel Moments 2
by Mezazra
Summary: This is things coming out of SSM college years and other random points in my supreme universe from the Avengers versus the ultimates to Peter meeting his daughters as a high schooler
1. Avengers vs Ultimates part 1

**So I've started a and i would like for you guys to donate a dollar at the least to me to help me get that laptop in asking for 200 dollars in all for now. Additionally since this is a subscription thing i would like you to help fund me in getting some of my book ideas published but that's later on. I know you guys have supported me until now and i can't thank you enough all i ask is to go that extra mile and it's just a buck. I won't ask you for more than that but if you want to donate more please do. So my is . com / Mezazra.**

 **Next order of business I'll be ending SSM Year one in April all three final chapters will be released in that month. After that I'll be focusing on all the other stories. Each month will be getting a dedicated story with me updating fallen as the main story throughout the rest of the year until next april 2019 when SSM X-Men years begins. Don't worry SSM for this year will focus on Peter time in the DC universe. Spider-Man/Batman Gotham Knights.**

 **(Insert All the stars by Kendrick Lamar)**

Adam Brashear is considered Marvel's most powerful hero and for good reason. He has often been labeled as one of Marvel's rip off Superman. Same as Sentry or Hyperion. However Adam has beaten or tied with both of these individuals. However don't let that mislead you in both cases it was shown that Adam was holding back while they were not. Another thing about Adam to note is that he gets his power from Anti matter and will get stronger in a place like the negative zone which is made of Anti matter. To put that in perspective for you think about molecule man he can control regular matter right? Well he can do anything he wants including rewrite reality kinda like Batmite or that other guy who's name I can't spell from DC. Now with that said Adam would be like them but for Anti matter. So in the negative zone he would be up there with Dormammu, Lady Hel, and Mephisto but for the negative zone.

To further get you to understand the absolute bullshit OP Ness that is Adam Brashear the Blue Marvel understand this Galactus has stated his one and only weakness is Anti Matter. Adam Brashear without being in the negative zone or even accessing the Anti Matter side of his powers is tied with Galactus in terms of energy output and physical strength. That's right Adam can planet bust like it's tissue paper. If that isn't enough for you I got one last thing to show you

In the DC universe the Arch Angel Michael and his fallen brother Lucifer actually have very specific powers and because Marvel as a universe is technically the sibling of DC their versions of them should be the same right anyway get this Michael had only one real ability he can do what is scientifically impossible he can create matter. That's it he can create it not control it.

Lucifer from DC ,also that decent fox show Lucifer is based on the DC comics version fyi, anyway can control matter completely. He can't create it nor can he destroy it but he can control all matter on an Omniversal scale. (His will is why you sin)

Now then Adam Brashear had his Arch Rival and former best friend in the form of a character called Anti Man. This guy's basic of basic backstory is that he was a friend and fellow scientist. [Btw Adam Brashear is technically Marvel's smartest character by natural means. He is leagues above even Reed Richards who studied Adam's theories. The only characters who seem to be above Adam aside from the unknown factor that is Peter Parker are Riri Williams whose basically an inhuman whose only power is to be a genius, Moon girl same thing basically, and Valeria Richards whose mutant power is to be a genius. (Imagine a kid between Riri Williams and Valeria Richards kid would be a half mutant half inhuman genius. So basically the Beyonder from his op days.)] So Anti Man's powers are that he can create and most likely destroy Anti Matter and like Micheal he can't control it.

Unlike Lucifer and Adam who can exert control over their respective matters. I doubt Adam can exert control over anti matter on an omniversal scale like lucifer but i'm pretty sure he can exert total control over anti matter on a universal scale. So what i'm trying to say is that Adam Brashear reaches a power level that's on par with Arch Angels. Process that for a moment. I doubt Thor or even Superman can approach those levels of power. And before people complain to me what i mean by that is that Supes and thor wouldn't stand a chance against Arch Angel level characters who are generally on par with polytheistic gods so think Odin and Zeus. Sky father levels. Adam is in that realm.

Captain Marvel is a bit hard to describe to you guys. Carol Danvers has changed quite a bit from her main universe counter part in that she is now vastly more powerful. Carol was captured and experimented on by Annihilus of the negative zone. You see he was trying to see if he could replicate the power of the infinity stones but with a living organic being. He wanted to make himself into a living infinity guantlet. He started by trying to force any entity he could find that could absorb energy to do just that. Ironically he wanted to use the X-Men member Rogue but was unable to capture her so he settled for Carol. Using his Cosmic control rod he created an artificial power stone and tried to transfer its energy into Carol. It didn't work.

However he discovered something ,that at that point only Thanos and Mistress Death knew. He discovered that the stone didn't actually have infinite power stored within it. But what the stone could do was access a specific energy frequency that has access to infinite energy. Think of the infinity stone as a gateway to a dimension of infinite power. After that discovery he applied the frequency access at a genetic level to Carol Danvers and like that bam Carol Danvers became what amounts to a living, breathing, walking and talking infinity stone.

Now this didn't sit well with the Avengers or Spider-Man. A mad man bug thing with the knowledge of how to create artificial infinity stones is one thing. Annihilus with the ability to make organic infinity stones is another. But what Spidey was more worried or should i say enraged by was the fact that a fellow team mate had been captured, experimented on, and tortured with the avengers doing nothing to stop any of it. Until it was too late. They had been resigned to avenging Carol rather than actually rescuing her. No one knew not even Carol but her escape had been facilitated by Peter.

Peter had been so enraged by what he suspected was happening to Carol that he called in a costly favor from Kerrigan. After paying a visit to the Mojoverse though recently renamed the Blades. Peter, Kerrigan, and her armies invaded the Negative Zone. Annihilus didn't know what hit him especially when his main weapons the annihilation wave proved useless after all anything with an insect gene is simply part of the swarm. Including Annihilus himself! Kerrigan took credit for rescuing Carol herself as Spidey and Ms. Danvers still didn't really get along all that much.

As for the cosmic control rod. It was in Kerrigan's safe keeping. As for the Negative Zone itself. It was now fuel for the swarm. And Annihilus well the death that walks no longer walks. And neither does he get reborn. Even his former Queen Clarise Fergusan better known as Blink was assimilated by Kerrigan though her role in Kerrigan's plans even peter didn't know.

Carol never rejoined the Avengers after that. She preferred the idea of being proactive and not reactive. Ironically for her she set out to "Be more like Spider-Man" and ended up on her current team.

King T'challa better known as the Black Panther is without a doubt one of the most dangerous heroes on the planet. Because what follows him is three kingdoms the first is Wakanda itself. A country two hundred years ahead of the rest of the world in every regard such as fields of science, technology, mathematics, politics, and spirituality. With it comes one of the most rare metals in the entire universe Vibranium. In wakanda alone 900 trillion dollars worth of the metal is stored. And part of Wakandan culture is that the King is entitled to 10% of the country's wealth. Meaning that off Vibranium alone T'challa is worth 90 trillion dollars making him easily the current richest man alive. This leads me to his next Kingdom the kingdom of wealth which needs no explanation.

The final kingdom is the kingdom of the dead. Through Bast ,aka the egyptian goddess Bastet, T'challa is able to access energies belonging to one of Bast's closest friends Mistress Death. Through her T'challa can command the dead be they spirits or the undead. This includes Vampires. (Canon) However the Black Panther on the team with Carol was not T'challa for this encounter but actually his younger sister Shuri. Shuri retains all of his abilities and has even more.

Next on the list is a former Captain Marvel herself Spectrum aka Monica Rambeue a former leader of the Avengers in her own right. Monica can change her body into any form of energy on the spectrum. And the ones that aren't? Not only that but the levels of this energy are off the charts. Monica can match Galactus and his energy beams blow for blow right down to the very frequency of the power cosmic. As such she can travel at speeds that make light look like it's standing still (basically she has Flash of DC's level of speed but only by transforming into certain energy signatures) She was discovered and introduced to the Avengers by Spider-Man but she's soared to even greater levels since the time she helped him defeat Venom.

To help you understand how great Spectrum is she had been shown to be able to match the mystic energy that Dr. Strange's spells are made out of. One final thing she could potentially match the energy of the be Phoenix force itself. In short if she needed to she could become the Phoenix itself.

Next on the list is none other than the mutant known as Vulcan the Cyclops's younger and more powerful brother. Gabrielle Summers had the ability to make energy his slave. Simple as that whatever you can imagine energy doing he can and will control it. But what to really be concerned about is his energy output.

Vulcan has Gladiator and Galactus level threat potential. These are characters that can fight Black Bolt head on. I'm sure that speaks for itself.

After Vulcan failed as Emperor of the Shi'ar he was sent to various dimensions by a mysterious force. From here he learned of a great many possibilities. Eventually he found his way back to his home universe and set out to join this particular superhero team. He knew they were all needed to turn back a threat that was far too big for the Avengers. He also knew it was only temporary. Eventually the center would be powerful enough to handle any future threats.

Strangely Vulcan didn't try and take back the Shi'ar throne he left it to Gladiator. Mainly because a stranger showed him the future and he was aware of certain things. In the future the Shi'ar empire would be a part of an even larger empire.

Some people don't like America Chavez mainly because she's a minority and a lesbian. Personally I think it's because they want their population to increase and she's one less hot female perverts can mate with. Never mind the fact that it's her life and her choice but I digress. Here's why you should watch out for America Chavez who had the horrible aka of Miss America. Makes her look like she was in some beauty contest. So I gave her the aka of Breaker.

I'm gonna be blunt with you here this chick is so strong she makes hulk ,and yes I mean that incredible one, look like an infant. She is so strong she can punch through reality itself. By punching she can open up wormholes to other dimensions. She's fast enough to make Spectrum seem slow if she's not going at light speed and I've already established Spectrum can reach speeds that can match DC's the Flash.

Also before one punch man there was America Chavez. She can punch something and it burst to pieces. She can even punch a star and it will explode. One hit mind you.

Last but certainly not least of Seol Hee aka Luna Snow here's what her wiki says. Seol Hee was an aspiring singer hoping to use her voice and dancing skills to earn enough money to take care of her elderly grandmother, who has raised Seol since the tragic deaths of her parents. Much like a certain wallcrawler and his Aunt.

When the science-obsessed organization known as A.I.M. ambushed a Stark Industries event where Seol was performing, Seol bravely attempted to defend the attendees, resulting in A.I.M. soldiers locking her in a hi-tech storage freezer. Because they knew killing a pop star directly would have dire consequences.

While trying to escape, Seol was exposed to the contents of an advanced cold-fusion energy experiment, which unexpectedly granted her control over frozen elements. And access to the Light and Dark Dimension. (Think Mr. Negative)

Using her newfound powers to fight back, Seol surprised and defeated the A.I.M. forces' attack. Dubbed "Luna Snow" by the press, Seol's heroic actions made her an overnight sensation, and she now uses her talents and powers as a part-time pop star and Member of this team.

But why is she on this team of characters that can fight on par with the likes of Galactus. Simple she can control ice. I know not that impressive right. But what's more than that she can freeze things on a solar system level. Ever heard of an ice star? You know how a regular star is a ball of fire that gives off heat for a Solar system. Well an ice star is it's opposite it's a ball of ice that gives off coldness for an entire solar system. Seol is basically a walking ice star and moon all rolled into one.

She can control ice and well cool itself. As in the cold itself. She can even control the ice created by another such as Iceman. She's like Magneto when it comes to ice except if he had the ability to create metal too. Now with that level of power in your head imagine if Magneto could manipulate the electromagnetic field of the ENTIRE solar system. Now you have a pretty accurate idea of how powerful Luna Snow is.

And the leader of this group of heroes was none other that the force of nature known as Galactus. Though he wasn't dressed as you would typically imagine him. Instead of being planet sized and wearing a spaceship the force was human sized and dressed as a Japanese swordsman.

The reason for his change in appearance had to do with the ultimates's first mission. Using their combined genius they had cured Galactus of his hunger issues. Now instead of being known as the world eater he was known as the life bringer.

However after resurrecting all the world's he had eaten over the years ,at least the ones deserving of it. Innocent worlds that he felt didn't deserve an end that is. Galactus found himself bored. The universe ,for the time being at least, was balanced. This left the force without anything to do for the first time in his existence.

He found himself journeying back to earth. Not only that but he found himself attracted to Japanese culture as well as hero culture. The result was Galactus taking over Clint Barton's abandoned Ronin persona. Now Galactus leads the team know as the Ultimates as Ronin a purple clad and metallic masked samurai. Just without armor. (I picture bleach character's style dress but purple and with a mask that is currently this stories pic.)

To help Earth deal with threats that he felt the Avengers couldn't handle he formed the Ultimates. Consisting of beings he felt could handle his high level of power and could be counted on to do what's right proactively instead of retroactively.

Very few people knew that Ronin was Galactus. To the super hero community at large he was an enigma. A hero with godlike powers brandishing a sword that didn't actually hurt people even though he used it to slice through people. The few that did know were every member of the Ultimates, Spider-Man, Wolverine, and Blade. Outside of them Ronin was a complete mystery.

Now the Ultimates were gathered on Earth's moon to stop the Avengers from making a mistake. It was at the request of Carol Danvers. She disagreed strongly with her Avengers counter parts and so she called up the Blue Marvel to gather the team for a mission. To stop them.

Standing with the Avengers were Iron Man, Captain America, Wonder Man, Black Panther (T'challa), Black Widow, Hawkeye, Ant Man, Wasp, Red Hulk, and Dr. Strange. They were here to do to Spider-Man what the Illuminati had already done to the incredible hulk. To send him off world.

This came about when Spidey and Thor were hanging out for whatever reason when the two heroes we're attacked. Thor had fought bravely to allow Spidey to escape and gather the rest of the team. By the time he made it to the Avengers tower and delivered his message he passed out. He also didn't wake up for three days.

As for Thor he still wasn't awake. And it didn't look like he would be any time soon. The concerning thing was that Thor ,a god, was not healing at all. The Avengers had contacted Dr. Strange to return him to Asgard for healing. At least that was the plan. As we all know planning is good for shit.

Strange discovered that Asgard was cut off. Some force ,presumably Odin, had blocked Asgard itself off from all other realms. That was beyond alarming to all who found out. Right now Thor was being watched by Jarvis in the Avengers tower. He was depending on Earth human technology to heal him. Not the best thing to use on a god in critical condition.

That was the question on both the Avengers and the Ultimates mind. What was so powerful that it could leave Thor in critical condition and scare Asgard and Odin enough that they would abandon Thor and cut off entrance to the realm to all even it's prince?


	2. Avengers vs Ultimates part two

**(Insert** **Kendrick Lamar All the Stars**

 **I kid you not the only reason i did the Avengers versus Ultimates was so i could use that joke. You'll figure it out in a minute.**

"To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit Adam" Tony Stark funder and co leader of the Avengers stated.

"You're making a big mistake." Adam Brashear responded authoritatively.

"Yeah this coming from the guy who sat out World War one, two, and basically every other major war since the United States was founded and let's not forget could have ended all of them but instead let countless needlessly toss away their lives. You know what you are a lazy, self absorbed bi-

"Tony that's enough! You're about to say things you don't mean." Captain America also known as Steve Rogers said in his authoritative voice.

You may be wondering where Tony's animosity towards Adam stemmed from and the answer is easy. Tony found out that Adam was in the city the night his parents were killed by the Winter Soldier. So as you can imagine they weren't on the best of terms after Tony learned all of Adam's abilities and that Adam had actually heard Tony's parents die and did nothing.

"It's quite alright Steven if I didn't know how to take an insult I wouldn't be black. Plus I've been called worse. I am a former slave after all." Adam assured.

At the word slave most of the Avengers and Ultimates winced. That word even sliced through Tony's building anger like a knife considering how true it was. (My version of Adam Brashear is much older than the comics in fact he's older than the United States as a country and is in fact a former slave.)

"Seriously you have Spidey bound in Adamantium and gagged?!" Carol Danvers asked incredulously.

She was looking at Spider-Man who was hunched over, sitting on his ass, and indeed bound by adamantium chains as well as some cloth over his mouth.

"Have you ever fought the webhead?" Iron turned and asked her. At her response of shaking her head no he continued. "Then you'd know not to take any chances with him."

Wasp ,who was standing next to Black Widow, spoke next "It's not like we want to do this but..." She trailed off as she took a look at Spider-Man who was looking pretty calm all things considered. He kinda looked like he was meditating.

"Look turning Spidey into bait is eating us all up inside but we're not going to risk the Earth for anyone including Spider-Man. If you have a better idea we're all ears?" Natasha finished for Janet. No one else present could tell Natasha was on the brink of tears.

"You could have called us in." Adam answered.

"No offense marble but you aren't that much above Thor in strength and if something could dog out him all you'd do is get them to try" Red Hulk said.

At this Adam's eyes began to glow blue as he touched down on the moon's surface. "You haven't even begun to see me exert myself so I don't think you can make that judgement."

Soon enough the two teams began bickering back and forth over the merit of sending Peter to another solar system. The Avengers felt this would lure whoever away from Earth. The Ultimates felt that that would just get Spidey needlessly killed. Whose to say that the attacker or attackers would stop at just Spider-Man. Everybody was shouting at each other save for Ronin who had remained quiet throughout.

"Enough! Spider-Man is for more important than any of you realize and putting him in harm's way from things outside the plans will only attract the fury of something none of us can deal with." Ronin said ending the petty bickering.

The Ultimates eyes showed the shock on their faces. Did Galactus just say that they could attract the fury of something that HE was scared of? Yes yes he did.

"Then I guess there's just one thing left to say." Captain America said head bowed. You could tell he didn't want to do it but it seemed he had no choice. "AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!"

With that the fighting broke out with Natasha running straight at Monica. After a failed punch from Monica Natasha had wrapped her legs around her arm and neck and was currently trying to knock her out.

"We're still on for movie night next Friday right?" Natasha asked when she noticed Monica hadn't used her powers to fight back. Seems Natasha was gonna get a fair fight with her dance partner.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Monica replied before she maneuvered Natasha into the perfect position before power bombing her onto the ground. Now she was out of Natasha's hold. "We're still seeing Revenge: Final Battle right?"

Still reeling from the pain Natasha answered a little breathlessly "Yeah it's gonna be fun."

(With Captain America and Ronin)

The two leaders of their respective teams remained staring at each other while the rest of their team mates fought around them. Neither making a move and both standing casually with their arms at their sides. But there was an invisible tension between them building up and it was reaching it's breaking point.

"You seem like a good enough guy but a soldiers gotta do what he's gotta do and I'll do anything to protect the Earth." With that Cap prepared to fight with his shield.

"Would you sacrifice all human life?" Ronin asked out of the blue without getting into any stance. At Steve's confused face Ronin continued. "The Earth is just a rock. Personally if I had to choose between the Earth or all the human life on Earth I'd choose the human life and evacuate the planet."

At his statement Ronin shrugged but pressed on. "I'm sure I'm in the minority even in my team but life is more important than anything. We all cling to it." Now Ronin looked up as if looking directly at someone else. "Even those that worship Death."

At the statement Captain America pictured the Red Skull but Ronin pictured someone else.

"But I suppose like the children we should settle our philosophical disputes with violence." Ronin ended by unshesthing his purple bladed samurai sword.

"I've trained all my life for most combat situations. I'm prepared for anything you can throw at me." Captain America said as he threw his shield at Ronin.

Ronin responded by parrying the shield with his sword. "You are not unlike an ant fighting the sun. No amount of training could ever prepare you for me."

Their fight heated up to new heights. The leaders of the Avengers and the Ultimates battling it out. Shield versus Sword. God versus Man.

(Iron Man versus Blue Marvel)

"Tony you know any one of the Ultimates could beat the entire Avengers by themselves. Why continue all this fighting it's pointless.

"I don't know about that I think Hulk, Thor, or even Wonder Man could give you guys a run for your money." Tony responded casually.

"After what you did to Banner I don't think the Hulk should be in your count." Adam retorted evenly.

It wasn't lost on either of them the significance of the moment. Both of them had been father figures to Peter at some point in his life. Both had been role models to him. Now they were fighting over him and the result of the fighting would decide his future.

But can a man in a suit of armor really stand up to the power of the heavens?

(Black Panther and Luna Snow)

"Careful King you may catch cold. There's a danger of freezing to Death." Luna said as she conjured up a blizzard in the palms of her hands.

At the statement T'challa dropped his fighting stance and stood casually in front of her responding with "I never freeze." While saying so he clapped his hands.

In the next instant Luna had frozen T'challa into an ice sculpture. He'd live but he'd be out of the fight.

Just then Shuri showed up having previously been helping Vulcan fight Ant Man (Scott Lang) and Wasp but always intending to take on her brother. She thought by taking him on herself she could turn him into a non factor.

"He froze didn't he?" She asked her teammate Luna.

"Like a snowflake." Luna responded while leaning up against the T'challa statue. Just then the statue exploded as the panther was freed.

Luna immediately realized why he had clapped his hands to store the kinetic energy for after she froze him.

(Minutes later)

The fighting had grown to extreme intensity with the Avengers throwing everything they had at the Ultimates who merely shrugged it all off. When the fighting was interrupted by none other than the god of thunder himself Thor who crashed down onto the surface of the Moon fully healed and seemingly pissed.

"Did any of you not remember that I am Thor god of thunder?" The Asgardian asked.

On Earth Peter's children tried an idea using their father's taser webs they shocked Thor while nobody was looking. He actually aborbed the energy and healed a little so the kids turned up the juice and before long Thor was fully healed. After speaking with Jarvis about what the team was up to he hurried to the Moon.

"It wasn't the attackers that felled me that had Odin closing the bi frost it was this moment in time on the Moon. You were all about to release an ancient trickster god above even the likes of Loki's skill or Galactus's power. Free the Man of Spiders at once before it gets here."

And Tony was about to do just that when he realized something. "Wait attackers as in more than one?" Tony asked.

"Aye there were only two in particular that felled me. They had strength the likes I haven't felt since my spars with father."

Predictively the attackers appeared landing on the Moon as well, having followed Thor upon his recovery. The three you need to pay attention to is the one with a giant U on his chest, a woman with a giant S under her breasts, and a man that was dressed as an owl. They were named Ultraman, Superwoman, and Owlman. Behind them were their teammates together they were the Syndicate and they had all been bested by Spider-Man.

In that moment though before anyone could speak or react a boom tube opened and in walked none other than the actual Justice League.

Now normally I would end the chapter here but two more things happened.

I forgot to say there was one more member of the Ultimates. The Angel belonging to Galactus. You know him as his herald. The Silver Surfer appeared having remained invisible at Ronin's command. So far he had stayed at Peter's side not releasing him as per his orders.

 **(Insert Kendrick Lamar and the Weekend Pray for Me)**

However in all the fighting no one had noticed a stray bullet that had bounced off Adam from Iron Man had pierced Peter's heart. Surfer had been under orders not to interfere so while he could have helped to heal Peter or at least draw attention to him he did nothing. (Why? Plot convenience)

Now the fear that Galactus had was coming to pass. The trickster that had Asgard itself quaking in terror was near. As Spider-Man's corpse opened his covered eyes they began to glow Gold. The Great Weaver had arrived. Anansi was here.

 **With that I will be ending this two parter I hope you guys enjoyed this little bit from the future. This event basically helps lead into the civil war portion of SSM. Any time Peter unjustly dies Anansi or the stranger undo it almost immediately. But only the unjust ones. You'll find out what that means later but for now I'll leave you with a clue as to who orchestrated the attack against Peter by the Syndicate. Anansi was the one who summoned the JL fyi.**

In a lone corner of the universe a massive figure on a throne stood up having witnessed first hand the full potential of the centers power as if the Great Weaver was intentionally showing off. His plan having failed he says only five simple words "Fine! I'll do it myself."

 **I have a poll up by the way. I already had one chapter planned for marvel moments next chapter but who wants to see Spider-Man versus Thanos one on one? The cul obsidian will be there too.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **please support my .**


	3. Family Tree or Truth in the Bloodline

**Against a lot of people's insistence I have decided to reveal Peter Benjamin Parker's ancestry for the SSM universe and a brief backstory to each following that. I will have a one chapter adventure with each of these various family members. The members and who they really are will truly surprise you now every last thing I'm about to reveal is one hundred percent Canon for various universe's and some for the main marvel universe so 616 plus my own interpretation or mix with that in mind here we go.**

 **First up** **we're gonna start with Peter's generation and so as not to spoil the future a lot of explanation with be omitted**

We have Teresa Parker. She is Peter's younger sister. You all have seen her a little bit in SSM and btw recently she has become the in canon sister of Peter Parker. (That's right Spidey got a baby sister now to go along with his Aunt.)

Moving on Teresa Parker keeps the family tradition ,as you will soon see, by joining the CIA and becoming one of it's top agents with the highest level security clearance possible with the agency. On top of that Teresa has an impressive kill count surpassing even Shield's Black Widow in confirmed kills. Unlike Peter, Teresa has no qualms about killing but just like her brother she only kills when necessary or when ordered to by her superiors in the CIA and for the most part she answers directly to the President of the United States (I use only fictional ones for this story and it's purposes however I may use real world leaders in past tense from time to time)

Teresa sexual orientation is bisexual with a lenience towards males. Specifically ,just like her mother and Natasha Romonov, nerdier type of partners. She doesn't care for the overly macho types she much prefers her lovers to have brain over braun.

In summary Teresa Parker will become integral to the plot of SSM and much of her backstory has been left omitted.

Next we have Jessica Andrews (not to be confused with Jessica Drew). She is a clone of Peter Parker. Originally she had all of Peter's memories up until a certain point and could even share a hive mind with him. Occasionally they could even see through each other's eyes. However her emotional attachment to these memories eventually waned to the point where she feels nothing at all to any of Peter's memories and in fact believes herself to be a completey separate person from Peter. After this point she no longer considered herself a sibling to Peter.

Jessica is technically considered by Aunt May to be Peter's sister right along with Teresa. Even though physically older than Teresa both Peter and Teresa consider Jessica to be their youngest sibling at that time.

Do to Jessica possessing the same spider totem as Peter but being female like Cindy Moon when in Peter's vicinity she experiences an extreme mental, physical, emotional, and sexual attraction to Peter. However unlike Cindy this attraction extends to Peter's clones though she has not had intercouse with Ben Reilly she has been with both Peter and Kaine on separate occasions. It's gotten to the point where Kaine and Jessica consider one another clones with benefits.

Interestingly enough Jessica is much like Peter and is only sexually attracted to women. In fact prior to Peter's marriage to Mary Jane Watson Jessica would sleep with her on a number of occasions. Post their marriage she would end up sleeping with Felicia Hardy.

In summary Jessica Drew is a lesbian or straight depending on your perspective. She is an asset the spider family treasured above all others because she possessess all the stregths of the center and can open up a hive mind between all the Spiders from Cindy to Peter. She is legally the adoptive daughter of Jessica Drew even though their age difference is not high. Super Hero title Scarlet Spider-Woman.

Now we move on to the higher generation for Peter. The generation of his parents first up is Richard Parker.

Okay I'm just gonna basic his backstory to summarize him. He's American James Bond. The major difference is he created his own gadgets. He's a man with a genius intellect clocking in this story above 250 iq points. He was a CIA agent that was sent on missions of the highest difficulty with a 100% success rate. Richard was active during world war 2 and because of him and his actions a large number of Captain America's missions ended up successes. Essentially if it wasn't for Richard Cap's legend wouldn't exist.

Richard was also a womanizer so extreme it would humble Tony Stark. Richard had an uncanny ability to seduce members of the opposite sex and he used this ability to his advantage in the field. In fact it wouldn't be surprising if Peter had many siblings out there. This all ended when he met Mary Fitzpatrick whom he married. Though she wasn't immune to his charms he remained faithful to her.

After their marriage began the two would retire from the CIA and dedicate their lives to raising their son Peter. Richard dedicated his mind to the advancement of science becoming the world's foremost mind and leader in genetics. He ended up becoming the mentor of both Curt Connors and Reed Richards. He is one of the founders of Oscorp. However Richard and Mary were reactivated for a mission that resulted in them ending up MIA. However because the bodies were never found they have not been issued an official death certificate.

In summary Richard Parker was a genius CIA agent that would go on to become a billionaire in essence only. He was also directly responsible for keeping the likes of Captain America alive for a number of years. He became good friends of the Wolverine and Mystique. Though he was a womanizer the right woman came into his life and ended that lifestyle for him. His kill count is extremely high but it is not ridiculous and it's considered normal for his profession.

Next we have Mary Parker or Fitzpatrick. She ,like her husband, was a CIA agent. So I'm not even gonna sugar coat this Black Widows are based on her as an agent. Mary has a kill count so high it is considered legendary among trainee agents at the CIA. In fact her kill count makes both Natasha Romonov and her husband's look like jokes. Mary was ,like her husband, sent on missions of the highest difficulty. She was directly responsible for saving the lives of Captain America and his howling commandos as well as Wolverine and Mystique whom she befriended.

Mary was the one who smuggled Natasha out of the red room and as a thanks Natasha carried Mary's first child to term for her named Peter. However after the Parker's apparent death Natasha was recaptured.

Mary possessed an uncanny ability to seduce members of the opposite gender with ease. She used this to her advantage in missions. Additionally she also possessed a "wild side" where she entered a beserker like state killing indiscrimanately. Some of her superiors considered her to be a mutant ,though she is confirmed to be human this ability still exists.

She retired shortly after marrying fellow agent Richard Parker. The two meeting during a joint mission to save Captain America they went on to become lovers. Though they tried many times Mary seemed unable to get pregnant and so they found a surrogate in the form of a younger Natasha Romonov. Eight years later and during a mission with Wolverine prior to his amnesia the two would find out from him that Mary was in fact pregnant with a second child they would name Teresa Parker.

In summary Mary was a famous CIA agent many spies aspired to be sometimes known as the "Captain" of the espionage game. Mary lived a full life often stating that the best parts of her life were her time spent with her son Peter.

Mary was an extremely loving mother dedicating her remaining years of life to the happiness and health of her son. Mary was also an agent with a wild side and a legendary sadism that resulted in her missions being carried out with very creative kills.

She joined the CIA to be like her father William Fitzpatrick. A legendary OSS agent. Though he died shortly after holding his grandson for the first time.

Now as an honorable mention Natasha Romonov. You already know her so I'm literally just gonna move on just know she was the surrogate mother of Peter Parker but she felt nothing for him at his birth and doesn't actually see him as a son in the normal sense but she is in fact his godmother prior to his parents death.(Canon)

Nick Fury Sr. is next and he is Peter's godfather.(canon) It's why Nick has an extremely strong protective streak for Spider-Man and Peter Parker. Nick Fury in Peter's youth would actually visit him and even take him and his son Marcus to movies and other childish events. Nick takes his godfather status very seriously even going so far as to threaten war with Latveria when Peter was kidnapped by Dr. Doom.

Now for the two you've all been waiting for Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Ben Parker's history may surprise you. He fought in world war 2 just like Captain America. In fact if cap wasn't around Ben would be the person people the world over look up to.(canon) Despite not being a super soldier Ben Parker has a career as a soldier that surpasses Steve Rogers in every way but do to the fame of Captain America Benjamin Parker was able to slip through the radar.

In summary Ben Parker was the most decorated participant in world war 2 which he joined to put his younger brother through college though Richard would go on to participate in the war at a young age. Only one phrase describes him accurately: a great man. He left the entire world the phrase with great power comes great responsibility. He is the second husband of May Reilly.(canon)

Now this may surprise you but the single most dangerous member of Peter's family is up next and much of her backstory is being omitted. May Reilly Parker is a member of the organization that existed before S.H.I.E.L.D. fun fact Nick Fury has security level 10 clearance which is thought to be the highest possible. The only other agents aside from Nick with this level clearance are Maria Hill, Natasha Romonov, Daisy Johnson (Quake) and Phil Coulson. May Reilly is both a founding member of the current shield and is in fact the only person with level 13 security clearance the true highest possible level of clearance.

May Reilly was the liason agent to the super hero Blue Marvel Adam Brashear. She would accompany him on his missions and assisted in whatever way possible. The two grew so close that he often refers to May as his little sister and she refers to him as big brother. This means May is used to dealing with Galactus level threats. Adam refers to Peter as nephew and Peter refers to him aa Uncle.

Now I'm going to go over Peter's paternal ancestry. (In Canon Richard and Ben Parker's parents are a complete blank slate as you can put anyone in that spot)

Their father was a mutant with the ability to turn off the abilities of anyone else. The ability known as absolute zero. Mr. Parker outside of this is an unknown.

Their mother and Peter's grandmother from his father's side is none other than Selene prior to becoming the Black Queen of the hellfire club. Selene Galilio is an Omega level mutant that has been alive since the hyborean age. (That means she predates recorded human history. That's over 17,000 years ago) Selene is also a candidate for Sorcerer Supreme so her magic capabilities are in the same realm as Dr. Strange.

(So basically I mixed the backstories of Selene of Marvel comics and the character of the same name from the underworld series. The events from the movies take place during the Roman era of human history however)

Selene is a vampire of the mystical nature but prior to this she was the Greek/Roman Moon goddess Selene. She was stripped of her godhood and cursed to become a soul vampire. She eats souls to maintain her youth. During some time before current human history Selene mutated becoming something more. She is a powerful telepath, empath, telekinetic, and Psychic. Her one goal is to become a goddess again through any means necessary.

After a stretch of boredom Selene decided to become part of the world again and moved to New York where she fell in love with Mr. Parker for unknown reasons. The two would pretend to be normal for a time with Selene shapeshifting into having brown hair. She would give birth twice once to the elder son Ben and again to Richard Parker. However soon after Richard's birth her husband would pass away and though she loved him due to his powers their children were born human. Since they were neither vampire nor mutant Selene put both young boys in an orphanage and returned to Nova Roma putting them out of her mind.

In summary Selene is a near goddess and a vampiric mutant that cares for little outside of her family and achieving godhood one again. If achieved she plans to ressurect her first daughter and lover as well as gather her living relatives.

She came into contact with Peter after he became a vampire temporarily sensing their familial connection she would aid her grandson in his time of need. Due to him being "special" unlike his Father or Uncle Selene claims Peter as a grandson. However she sees his clone Kaine as a son...

Now we move of to Peter maternal ancestry.

His grandfather on his mother's side is William Fitzpatrick. An OSS agent known for his wild tendencies he possessed an uncanny ability to understand things almost immediately. A psuedo cosmic a awareness. His kill count among Peter's human ancestry is the highest above Natasha, Mary, Ben, Richard, and May Reilly.

He was an inspiration to Wolverine who adopted many of his mannerisms (canon wolverine was sort of trained by him) such as drinking beer and his weakness for Asian and Redheaded women.

In summary Peter's grandfather was a beserker with a temper that would leave mountains of bodies in his wake but would always get the job done. That is until he fell in in love with his wife.

Peter's maternal grandmother is Raven Darkholme but you know her more commonly as Mystique (this may actually be canon as Mystique is protective of Peter's parents Richard and Mary as well as Peter himself. In fact she has left numerous hints over the years that Peter/Spider-Man and herself are connected in a direct way)

Mystique is old as in older than Wolverine. She's been shown to have been around for centuries during her earliest recorded appearance during the time of Sherlock Holmes.

Mystique is actually Sherlock Holmes (canon that's right the Batman ain't got nothing on her in fact she's his idol and hero) She has been many people throughout recorded history that calling her a she may be a mistake. She has been shown capable of using both genders to impregnate and carry a child. (Though when she tried to impregnate her wife Irene Adler the baby was a still born so she more then likely was born female).

During a war Mystique was freed by Will who began to keep a close eye on her. Slowly Mystique began to fall for him and so using her powers she re-entered his life as a potential love. The two married and had one daughter Mary Fitzpatrick however she was seemingly born without the mutant x gene and so Mystique would leave. Though she kept a close eye on Mary afterwards from the shadows and then her son she was disappointed to find out that neither Teresa or Peter would have the x gene. Still she kept a close eye on her grandchildren.

(Spoiler alert for in this story. Still here? Well she knew Peter was Spider-Man day one and that's canon in the comics)

After the start of Peter's super hero career Mystique would eventually learn that Peter has an active proto x gene that gives him enhanced strength above that of the other spiders.

Her powers (unlike normal canon) include perfect shapeshifting right down to scent. She can even control her density at a molecular (think Vision she can become intangible at will) as well as move her internal organs around so as to avoid harm for them.

She possessess the greatest analytical mind in human history with an IQ of 350 she is without a doubt the smartest character in SSM period. She is Sherlock Holmes! (I can't stress that enough she pretended to be this male detective for YEARS!)

Now this next character is a oc. I own her but guys you're free to use her in whatever way you want.

Maria the Red Tiger. The Red Tiger is a title like the black panther passed down from generation to generation. Maria is the last Red Tiger possessing a Tiger sense (low level cosmic awareness. So if you gave her a cell phone she'd instantly know how to use it) as well as a wild side. She had the highest direct kill count of anyone in Peter's entire family. She is a Were-Tiger created by the goddess Bastet and Anubis directly.

She was the chief that united all of the various tribes of the Savage Lands Becoming their queen. However her family was slaughtered by the Kravinoff family with only her being left alive. Eventually a normal man ,Mr. Fitzpatrick, ended up stranded in the Savage Lands. Before long the two had one son together named William.

Due to her not wanting her son to grow up in the Savage Lands Maria would send her lover and son away. Eventually William would meet his mother and connect with her before returning to civilization. Maria would later meet Peter Parker due to Kang the conqueror and his time manipulations. She is the only known great grandparent of Peter Parker.

 **(Instead of ancestry this next part is descendents)**

Paris Parker is Peter's ai. She is in fact a subconcious substitute for the tiger sense as she functions in much the same way. She absorbs knowledge and informs Peter in much the same way as the tiger sense an ability Peter does not outwardly possess due to his Spider DNA. (The same instictual reason he invented web fluid is why he invented her)

The web of life and destiny could be considered a child of the center itself.

 **I'm not going over any of Peter's descendents because quite frankly there's just too many kids to give a descent backstory to them all.**

 **Fav, Follow, and Review.**

 **Please support my .**

 **Just so you know i have a poll up its about Peter's love interest for the Black Widow story I'm writing. As if now Black Panthers little sister Shuri is winning. But it's still up.**


	4. The Black War Goddess comes pt 1

There once was a three eyed raven and she was lonely. She was cursed with a power to see the future. Others called her freak and scorned her. And so she turned to the shadows hiding away from the world but being able to see all.

One day she was flying high above in the sky when she noticed a little spider on the ground. Being able to see the future she knew she would speak with the spider in three days time and so she waited. She continued to fly and the spider continued to follow.

When the day came to meet with the spider she asked it "Why do you follow me little spider?"

"Because you are like me." He replied humbly and with great respect.

"Oh and how so." The raven asked amused. This raven wasn't some bird for it was the goddess holding the title the Morrigan.

"I too have more than two eyes and I too can see what is yet to come." The spider replied.

She then asked "what do you want then?"

"Where I come from I am hated and looked down upon. No one takes anything I say seriously except for my mother and father. Most of the people where I am from ignore me completely. I am lonely." The spider finished sadly. "I was granted great eyesight and one day I saw you but everyone seemed to ignore you like they do me. You seemed sad like how I feel. I thought that perhaps if I met you I could find my soulmate."

At his words the raven thought over her many many lifetimes. Her first love was a god who was able to truly see her. He made the world notice her for the first time. The world saw that she was the most beautiful creature in all the lands. But eventually greed set in his heart and she was not enough for him. Unlike many other goddesses she was content with this. For she knew him better than any and she had already written his fate.

He died soon after and rather than join her beloved in the heavens she took flight shedding only a few tears. She dwelled on Earth looking for another man that she could give her heart too for she was tired of being lonely. Eventually she found a man whose heart was pure and without evil in it. She felt she could give him her heart but first she tested him. He failed miserably. Though his heart was indeed pure his eyes were blind. He could not see her for what she was and so she destroyed him.

'Could this spider be worthy of her heart?' She wondered to herself. 'Could she really give her heart to one so small?' She laughed at herself. Of course she could. Any area he was lacking she would simply make up for it so he didn't have to.

The raven began to warm up to the spider as she peered through the fates at his past. Soon she knew everything there was to know about him. And while she had been peering so had he. Now there were no secrets between them. They knew everything that the other knew. The raven decided that the spider was indeed worthy of her heart and so she shifted into her human form.

Her form was that of a woman with intricate markings all over her body. Her hair was a red unlike any other. He beauty made even the stars and moons in the sky shy away. She was bare of any clothing for she required none. Her body was a work of perfect art. Why should she hide it after all.

The spider shifted as well. Though the Morrigan was tall he was taller still. His form was that of a man with dark skin. His eyes holding a kindness that betrayed a deep sadness. The Morrigan noted that he was indeed beautiful otherworldly in fact. He too was perfect art and yet unlike her he didn't feel that way about himself. He wasn't concious about his looks. He didn't even notice them.

He wore shining white silk clothes which concerned Morrigan when seeing this part in her vision before but now she understood. If no one was worthy of him than why should they be allowed to see his art. His name among many was Anansi.

Now she felt the same way. Why should anyone else be allowed to see her perfection. In no time she too was covered but this time in black feathers.

The too came together that night and dwelled with one another for years yet. They both felt completed with one another. And soon one day they bore a child together. A beautiful baby girl. They were happy. But it was not to last.

A catastrophe struck. One of such magnitude that neither god could stop. The fates only showed them one outcome and it was one to be avoided at all costs. It was here that a devil appeared with a deal. If this calamity could not be stopped by the power of the gods then perhaps the power of devils could. The devil wanted their love in return for stopping the disaster. Reluctantly the two lovers agreed. In an instant their memories of each other were taken, their love forgotten, and their child unmade.

The Morrigan became bitter and dark. She continued to try and fill a void that couldn't be filled. Anansi became a trickster lashing out in his rage over something forgotten.

 **(End of story)**

The one narrating this entire tale had been Susan Storm as she stared down one of the hidden gods the current Morrigan herself. Her black hair cascading down her black SILK attire. The Morrigan watched the omega level celestial with cold calculating eyes.

"I am here for one reason and one reason only. My love for Spider-Man. He needs me right now and I know I can't stand by his side just yet. I can't understand certain things but I know with your power I could. And so I'm here to challenge you so that I may stand next to Peter and not behind him." Susan said with conviction and determination unlike any other.

She had left America and traveled all the way here to this Celtic region for the sole purpose of finding the Morrigan. The only one who could truly stand next to Anansi himself even if she could no longer remember.

"We carefully select every death in history yet you would still challenge us?" The Morrigan ask with what could amount to incredulousness in her godly voice.

 **To be continued.**

 **Please leave a review and support my .**


	5. The Black War Goddess comes pt 2

"No that's not why I came here today" Susan said actually surprising the goddess. "I came here because i heard that story from Peter's grandmother Destiny. She saw me coming here to confront you but she didn't know why or what the outcome was. But I do.

Ever since I discovered Peter's emerging godhood I started doing what I do best. Research. I looked into every detailed book on gods I could find especially about gods that could control fate like Anansi. One day I came across you. Or rather the title. The Morrigan ,the original one anyway, died a long time ago but her essence, her power, her authority passed on to three others. Three sisters.

I would assume her daughter's. But something was different about about them. Instead of being three separate goddesses they started to share a hive mind. The mind of their mother. And that's when the Morrigan became a title. Whether it be three souls in one body or three bodies with a shared soul the Morrigan remains the same. If you are a strong enough warrior woman to challenge and defeat the current Morrigan her soul passes on to you and you become the Morrigan." Susan stated all this firmly keeping her guard all the way up.

"Do you think just because we showed you our past that it means you can beat us?" the Morrigan questioned.

"I'm sure you're aware of what I became." At this Susan smirked. She could feel the Morrigan try to peer into her fate but Susan was BLOCKING her.

"You are the one of those four to unleash the full power given to you by accident from the devourer of worlds. Now the great celestial forces Infinity, Eternity, Oblivion, Death, and the Living Tribunal consider you as much a sibling as they do Galactus." (Canon Galactus actually is considered the baby brother by those mentioned above and Mistress Death is actually protective of Galactus. It's the spiritual reason for if Galactus dies so too does the universe.)

"Imagine my surprise when I took Peter's advice and looked to see the upper limits of my powers only to find out they don't work the way I thought at all." At that Susan made a noise in her throat while thinking on the past. "I'm to Galactus what Wally West is to Barry Allen. He may be the source but I'm better at it than him." (Weirdly Canon even though Barry not only is the source but actually is the speed force itself Wally West is faster.)

The Morrigan had been trying to peer though the winds of fate to see Susan's past but some force was blocking her. At this the Morrigan sort of chuckled. As if this child could actually stop her from seeing her fate. That was the problem with forces of nature at the end of the day they weren't gods. They had plenty of yin but hardly no yang. They had the power to control the physical plane to infinite degrees but they could barely manipulate the spiritual.

Unlike true gods such as herself and great Anansi. They could control both planes in whatever way they wished. Though the Morrigan had to depend on magic to achieve many of her physical manipulations. It was an area she and Anansi lacked. They made up for it with magic but that could only go so far.

Galactus on the other hand had complete control over matter and energy. He could manipulate both to do whatever he wanted. Recently by extension this meant Susan as well.

"Indeed. But if you did not come here to challenge us despite the fact that you clearly have the power to why have you come?" The Morrigan stated as if she didn't already know.

"Simple if Galactus represents hunger then I must represent need. If he represents unwavering balance then I must represent compromising balance. From what destiny told me four war goddesses are needed by the time Peter wakes from his coma. We already have two a Red war goddess"

At this Susan pictured MJ in her full divine attire

"and a blue war goddess"

At this she pictured Diana manipulating lighting.

"That leaves two missing. When I read about you something resonated with in me. That's when I knew I had to be the one to claim your power. You're my only chance to stand next to Peter as his equal. I want to be able to do what the others can't. I want to be able to peer into the fates and see what Peter would see. I want to be complete him in a way the others can't."

"So what exactly do you want from me?" the Morrigan questioned.

"I want the first true invisible woman to become this invisible woman. I know you have many candidates that could become the next Morrigan but I want you to pick me to become your AVATAR. Just like how Peter is Anansi's. Just think about it, if you do this you and Anansi can once again be together. Through me and Peter your love can continue and you can defy the devil himself.-"

Though Susan continued the Morrigan saw an involuntary vision ,she hadn't had one of these in years, in the vision she saw herself inside Susan and Anansi inside Peter. The two were sitting together and in their hands was her daughter. The child she bore with Anansi reborn. She was in her father Peter/Anansi's hands. Next to the child the Morrigan felt a kindred soul resonating with the girl. A baby boy, her brother born of their same mother Susan in her hands. Next the vision showed the two children older and playing with their various brothers and sisters and they were happy huge smiles on their faces. Tears began to fall from the Morrigan's eyes.

In a flash she began to truly and completely remember her time together with Anansi. The eons they lived together. And she cried more for that loss. That was the void she had been trying to fill. And now here was her chance to get it back.

Then it dawned on her. Her love had always been one step ahead of her. He had remembered her long ago. And this chance was him reaching out. They couldn't be together in this lifetime but perhaps if they both reincarnate into these two avatars maybe...

'Anansi you sly trickster you. You're attempting to cheat the devil right from under his nose. Well I'll never bet against you.' With her decision made the Morrigan spoke.

"You wish to become my Avatar so be it. But when our child is reborn through the two of you hold onto her no matter what happens, or what deal comes your way never give up our child. Promise me." This was both a plea from a desperate mother and a command from a goddess.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to protect our future family. Every single member." Susan answered with unwavering conviction. And the Morrigan believed her and so she smiled her tears falling freely. She knew in her heart she'd by with her love soon.

"Close your eyes dear." The Morrigan requested.

In an instant Susan could see the winds of fate. She could see everything and for what they truly were. She could see all of existence. Time was like a lake to her it neither flowed nor raged. Next she could feel the mind of the Morrigan becoming one with her own. She could feel the different between being a force and being a god.

When she opened her eyes they were solid black ,even the whites of her eyes. She looked at a nearby mirror in the Morrigan's palace and she could see her hair had changed. It now reached well past her ass. Next she could see she was naked.

With a simple thought her hair returned to the state she had it before coming here. And another she was wearing a black silk dress that ghosted over her frame. With her attire decided Susan said only a few words.

"I am the Morrigan." Before the Black War Goddess vanished leaving behind a single raven's feather.

 **to be continued...**

 **Please leave a review and Support my**


	6. The Black War goddess comes final part

**Okay so I'm spoiling the fuck out of my own story but anyway these scenes literally take place at this story's climax it's literally right at the end and it even will explain pretty accurately what I've been building towards. Why this version of Peter is the most powerful one i have. This chapter will also go over a lot of stuff in my spiderverse it hints at the identity of a certain villain in one be of my other stories. Literally there is only two more major story arcs after this current one you will get a glimpse of. That said without further delay Marvel Moments.**

 **(Insert Jin Kazama theme orchestra version) (YouTube it!)**

'We're all in trouble!' it was the only thought former director of Shield Maria Hill had. She and the other former directors were in a panic. Why you may ask. It's because they didn't have an answer as to why the current crisis was happening to give the current director of Shield. And they all were terrified of her from Nick Fury to Daisy Johnson. Every single former director was terrified of the anger issues the current director of Shield had. Plus they honestly didn't want to disappoint the lady.

Just then her communication device went off. It was a level nine code blue. That was the highest possible alert she could get! On top of that it was coming from the fantastic four frequency but it was Spider-Man's all call.

'But that's impossible!' Maria thought. 'Perhaps they had answers to give as to what happened?'

The message called for everyone available to meet at the Parker industries Nexus building. It was literally in the center of all the other super hero buildings in New York.

It also designated the entire top 50 floors to the medical field as the Ben Parker general hospital. The building boasted 200 floors and was over 3000 feet high. It was bigger than the Burj Khalifa in Dubai. While that building cost 1.5 billion to make the PIN as it was nicknamed cost well over 50 billion as the entire building was made out of Vibranium and Adamantium as well as other indestructible metals that were artificially created by the genius trillionaire Peter Parker.

That building had come to represent hope itself to the people of New York. Not only did Spider-Man live there but so too did a number of heroes. It was almost another avengers tower except the security of the place was even more ridiculous. Due mostly to Peter's super A.I. Paris.

After Hydra's attack on the entire world ,that they were still recovering from, Parker industries had basically funded every nation in the world almost single handedly. It personally oversaw relief efforts. The amount of casualties may have been virtually non existent but the damage was to the point that it didn't matter the Earth would never be the same. That had been the last level 9 code blue event. They hadn't even recovered from that one and there was another one going on! Maria felt that was just plain ridiculous.

If they were going to have a meeting as to what was going on though there wasn't a more secure place on Earth. So Maria Hill and pretty much everyone left in shield made their way to the building where they were greeted by an astonishing sight. Nearly every super hero in the world was here and not just native to this country or even this dimension. People from the detective universe were even here. Even THOSE two. The Red War Goddess and the Blue War Goddess were in attendance.

'What was going on?' Maria wondered. Especially since those two practically ended the last event single handedly before it even got started. She along with Nick Fury made their way over to MJ and Diana to see what this was all about.

"Did either of you call this meeting?" Nick asked first.

"Please tell me you did and know what's going on." Maria added.

MJ shook her head "No we don't have a clue as to who called this."

"Whoever they are they used Peter's emergency all call. The only way he'd use that would be if it was something that could kill even him." Diana added.

"But it's nearly impossible for him to be the one to call us since he's still in his coma." Nick finished for Diana while also looking at the top floor of PIN ,where Peter slept, deep in thought.

'Who could have summoned them and that still might not answer the mystery of what happened this morning that Shield is panicking over.' Nick wondered in his head.

Just then a figure appeared above New York City. It looked kinda like the x man angel cept it was a female figure with black wings. Her hair was blonde. In no time she landed close to Nick and Maria's location. Close to the war goddesses to be more specific.

The woman had an otherworldly beauty to her. Her blonde hair shined like the sun but her demeanor gave off a dark vibe despite the visage. She looked familiar to Nick but no one present except 9 could recognize her. Then a voice broke out ending the silence her presence created.

"Sue what happened to you." The voice was that of her ex husband and former leader of the fantastic four Reed Richards. He could recognize his former wife no matter where she was or what she looked like. They were in love once upon a time after all.

Like a lightbulb every person present was able to figure out that Susan Storm was the mystery lady and must have been the one to summon them and it had to be pretty important. Especially considering she had black wings now.

"Mom!" The voices of Valeria and Franklin could be heard as they stared at their changed mother in shock. Johnny and Ben were left speechless at her.

"Took a trip to a certain goddess and came back with her title." Susan informed. She was then asked...

"What goddess?" From MJ.

"What title?" From Diana.

"They're one in the same and it's the Morrigan." Those present like Thor with divine knowledge or cosmic awareness began to understand what Sue was getting at, she was the Morrigan now.

"Did you call us all here?" Maria Hill asked.

At that question Susan's face became a little more serious.

"Indeed I did. Like Peter I have the ability to see the fates directly now. He had the web of life and destiny and I have the winds of fate. With it I was able to see a coming crisis. We all need to work together and not one of us can do it without the others. In a moment I will reveal to you what the winds are warning me about. Something that the web warned Peter about before his coma. I will then give certain people present here missions. All others will have one mission and one mission only keep Spider-Man safe at all costs.

This is a hero whose given his all to every person here time and time again. The same guy that saved the universe and got three monkey pawless wishes and did nothing with them needs our help. What's coming is coming for him and if they get to him we all lose."

"Who are they and why do we all have to protect Spider-Man-" Tony would have continued if not for Susan getting pissed and interrupting him right back.

"You shut up." Susan said firmly. "You're literally the last person to be able to speak right now. By the way if you'd give me a moment I would have went over everything everyone needs to know.

Everyone here knows one of them. We all know the name Thanos. I can see some of you picturing him now. Only our friends from the other universe will recognize the next name but I will say it anyway Darkseid! They are both coming to Earth and following them is their entire combined armies. They're not holding anything back this time. They're not taking any chances because too much is at stake."

"You still haven't gotten to the why are they headed here or let us know why the entire population of Earth without super powers or being heroes disappeared over night." Hawkeye spoke up from within the crowd.

"I'm glad you spoke up Hawkeye and interrupted me again." The amount of sarcasm laced in Susan's voice would boggle the mind if you heard it.

After her glare at Hawkeye she continued. "We all know the story of the infinity gauntlet but only a few here know it only works in one dimension it's native dimension. Thanos enlisted Darkseid's help in finding a different set of infinity stones. A set that will not only work in it's native dimension but all others. On top of that Darkseid asked for Thanos's help in finding out the true version of the anti life equation."

Diana actually raised her hand to get Susan's attention causing her to sigh and ask Wonder Woman what she wanted. "What do you mean by true version of the equation isn't the equation the same no matter what?"

Susan answered "No the anti life equation was written in a very specific language that only a few dimensions have any knowledge of. That language ,so no one asks, is the language of the Angels. One of them wrote it. Thanos has literally invaded a heaven containing angels to get the true version of the equation and he succeeded. Not only that but Darkseid discovered twelve infinity gems and infinity stones.

Before anyone interrupts me again I'll explain. The universe didn't create six singularities it created more that that. It created thirteen. Six perfectly cut infinity gems and six raw infinity stones."

Nick Fury took note that she didn't go over this last infinity stones.

"Think of each force the Infinite control as an actual person. Like if time was a person. The stones would be able to control it's body directly while the gems would be able to control it's mind. Regardless they end up giving you total control over the universe. But the ones Darkseid found mean any universe you enter. However their limit is one at a time.

To make matters worse they both are sharing the anti life equation. Essentially the equation allows a person to hijack the meaning and purpose of the one above all itself. Right now it's living breathing love incarnate. But with the equation you could turn it into pure hate. That's their plan. To use the Infinite and the equation to replace god himself with themselves.

But they can't pull it off by themselves. He's the source or the one above all. To challenge him they'd lose every time but with Peter. If they had Peter it would be a guaranteed win.

I can see you're all confused right but I'm getting to that stuff now. At this moment many of you know Peter is in a coma but that's not what's really going on. At this moment Peter is evolving transcending normal godhood. Right now myself, Diana, and MJ here are each an Akasha ,not to be confused with the beautiful vampire lady, or Prithvi Mata's. (Those two can be taken as Sky Mother or mother Earth each respectively) Each of us are queens of the gods or their power equivalent. In my case I'm a little above that level.

Before his coma Peter was at the dyaus pita level or Sky Father. A king or god of the gods level. That's right Thor he was as powerful as your father Odin without knowing it. However he's currently becoming something more. I can see Anansi's design for him and even I don't know the outcome but it will be dangerously close to a monotheistic deity's power. He'll definitely be as powerful as Kerrigan or Dormammu when he wakes up. Except he may be even more powerful than them.

Right now though he's asleep and defenseless. The enemy's plan is to take advantage of this. A new being as close to the power of the one above all as one can get lays here and we are the only ones capable of defending him.

Their plan is to use the infinity gauntlet to enslave the anti life equation to themselves directly. They then plan to use infuse Peter with the anti life equation. When he wakes up not only will he be the center of the web but he'll be the god of life and destiny. If he gets corrupted he'll be the god of anti life and life. With him they plan to attack god himself and I can't stress this enough Peter actually has a shot at winning on his own but backed by both Thanos and Darkseid. I don't need to spell that out, we all lose."

In a flash Susan showed them all of the impossible feats Peter has achieved over the years in their minds eye. She reminded some of why they respect Peter so much.

Diana spoke up first. "I get it now. Peter can achieve the impossible with just his old base power level but if he had the power of a god there wouldn't even be anything he couldn't achieve with this other power though. Above even father Zeus and with Peter's potential..."

She didn't finish. She didn't need to the heroes realized what Susan had been getting at the entire time. What Darkseid and Thanos realized. The easiest way to achieve the impossible was through Spider-Man and what was more impossible than killing the one above all himself.

They realized the insanity of killing god wasn't so impossible anymore in fact it just became plausible with Peter being evil. He could STEAL the power of God for himself. But if he was the slave of Darkseid and Thanos beforehand they'd be the ones in control. It was a fate to be avoided at all costs.

MJ spoke next and summed up the growing feelings of the entire assembled heroes. "What do we have to do?" She said this though as a command and not a question, and with pure determination in her voice.

Susan smiled as she read the minds of the assembled heroes. It humbled her to realize that they believed her. Without much more prodding on her part they were willing to defend Peter. She also realized the danger was only part of it. Many were doing this because it was Peter. He had touched all their lives some of whom present were former villains and they planned on helping. Realizing she needed to say something Susan began to speak gaining her determination once again.

"First I'm going to go over the missions that need to be done in order for making our chances of winning this above fifty percent. MJ you truly are Mrs. Spider-Man above anyone else. You need to command the army. You tell people where they need to be what they need to do. At least until Peter wakes up himself and then command NEEDS to go over to him if we stand a chance of winning this." The black goddess stated while clasping MJ's hands.

"That's sounds like I'd be more suited than MJ no offense but I have centuries of experience while MJ has less. I guess Sonja makes up for it but I don't want to put MJ in danger." The Blue goddess stated her concerns.

Susan shook her head before stretching and clasping Diana's hands as well. Susan was finding she needed their stregth because she was being forced to envision the possible future on the other side of this, and it was bringing her to tears. "No Diana you have a different job we don't win this unless we have the white war goddess on our side. You're her princess and while she pretends to hate you she actually respects you and in another universe you two are extremely important to each other."

During her statement Susan pictured a vision of Diana and the white war goddess defending a boy they were both falling for from the vampire Morlun and his family if totem eaters.

"White war goddess? No! You don't mean?" But realization dawned on Diana at who she would have to recruit.

"Grail. There is no version of this where she isn't on our side and the one to get her to join is you. Besides at the end of the day she was his first wife. In his timeline with her she married him. More than that she married him before any one else in any other timeline. So if we're gonna be honest we all should have asked for her permission before trying to get with her man." Susan informed Diana.

Diana replied with "Well that's sobering."

"Peter was a vampire god at one point. It's a part of him that's being surpressed. We need every facet of him when he awakes. Every part needs to be present so Erika." At this Susan looked directly at the British/African/American vampire royalty. "I need you to bite him. It has to be you no other will activate his dormant vampire genes."

Erika just nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Next to Gamora and I know you're gonna hate to hear this but we need Thanos." Susan detailed out next.

"Wait wait wait what? I thought you just said he was one of the guys coming after Peter why would we need this." Iron Man interrupted again.

"I swear to Peter Tony if you interrupt again I will curse you with the inability to speak or get an erection. Keep in mind you've been interrupting a goddess." Susan growled out in exasperation.

"The Thanos coming after us isn't the REAL Thanos. It's one of something called the Thanosi. After his black order kept failing he decided to clone himself figuring that they wouldn't. But then he had his conversation with Peter.

Well ever since then the real Thanos has been on a farm. The one teaming up with Darkseid is a delusional one that thinks it's the original. But it's not and he's not nearly as a powerful as the original.

In my vision he helps MJ as her second in command for all this. The only way he leaves that farm though is if you go with Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock, and Peter's Aunt and Uncle. If all of you go together you can get Thanos here in time to help. If he gets here earlier his impact took be the most effective. With him alone our chances sky rocket to score seventy percent.

Okay so Mary Marvel. I know you've been cut off from the rock of eternity but I need you to look for the six soul gems. It has to be you as well. Let me explain a bit the soul gems are just like the infinity gems except they're the most powerful.

If the others control the mind and body then they control the souls. And they don't work like the others. They don't have control over one aspect of the universe. Each gem gives you limited control over any aspect of the universe. The more gems you get the more influence you have. We need all six. Good news is we already have one. Years ago when on their first date Peter gave MJ a necklace that had the first stone in it. So you have some advantages no pressure or anything.

Cyborg I need you on Cyber defense. Paris CANNOT fall into enemy hands. Due whatever you have to.

Jean we need Kerrigan to help and she only listens to Peter because she loves him. I need you to give her something else to love. You're both the sum total of all life in your respective universes you have that in common and I need you to go to her now. Between her and Thanos we stand a chance in lasting until Peter wakes up. And when he does we win. Right now we're on defense. When Peter wakes we go on offense.

Arturia your job is to protect Peter's body personally. Out of everyone here you're the only one that has a guaranteed win one on one. Your job is to stay in Peter's hospital room with him and protect him. Anything that enters that room you kill it. I don't care if it looks like me or MJ if it enters that room it dies."

(After many more orders being issued out by Susan that are spoiler heavy Susan ended on one last person.)

"Kitty Pryde. Out of all the missions yours is the single most important one. I really can't stress this enough. If you fail in yours and we all succeed in ours we still lose.

There once was a man who was called Kongming his name was Zhuge Liang ,the sleeping dragon. He was once said to have the greatest mind under heaven. His tactical genius is unparalleled.

Peter has three inner spirit animals a Tiger is one. We all know the spider. But also dwelling within him is a sleeping dragon. The spider gives him his abilities. His tiger gives him his ferociousness. But the dragon gives him his genius. As well as some draconic abilities. All this time though we thought Peter was being intelligent.

We all know Peter's a loner he doesn't like to team but he does it to save lives. He really hates leading but he's a natural at it. The reason is because of the sleeping dragon but we need it to awaken now.

It's only awakened once. Not for me, not for MJ and not for Grail or Diana it woke for you and only once. I need you to awaken Peter's inner dragon so that he can use all of his intelligence in this fight."

(Her long ass speech is done)

'I can't believe I'm doing all this and I haven't even fucked Peter yet.' Susan thought as she walked away after her speech. 'Better get a god damn week like Diana and MJ got.' (Do I need to explain this one?)

(I am now cutting off the rest of this scene it's too spoiler heavy.)

After every mission had been successful we now find ourselves in his hospital room. The moment everyone has been waiting for occurred. Literally prayers were answered.

Arturia had to fend off more challengers than she had been expecting. So many that she was exhausted. She needed to rest for a moment. She climbed on top of Peter and closed her eyes while listening to his still beating heart. In no time she was asleep and reverting to her true form.

 **(Insert Sfxt Mid Boss Battle theme Tekken Version)**

Peter lay unconscious in a hospital bed with his blade Excalibur clasped in his hand along his body in a way that was reminiscent of a fallen knight. The shadow in the room began to change and swirl into almost a portal of sorts. A moment later a shadowy figure stepped out with a wicked sharp short blade in hand. The dark assassin made his way to the side of his bed ready to kill.

(Inside Peter's mind)

He lay eyes closed on a web hammock between a palm tree and a white beach as far as the eye could see.

"It is time to come back my little spider." The voice of Anansi destroyed the peace of the place.

"Why...why can't you just leave me to have peace seriously just leave me alone." Peter rebuked cracking one eye open.

"I am sorry my center but you're needed by the universe and more importantly your loved ones need you to open your eyes." With a sigh he threw his legs off the side of his hammock as his spider sense screamed.

(In real world)

Without opening his eyes relying on his spider sense completely and with impressive speed Peter sliced the assassin's head off in one quick motion. After a few moments his eyes slowly fluttered open seeing the red splatter across the white washed walls. Glancing down seeing the man he killed.

"Damn no wonder everyone says my spider sense is totally broken." He said shaking his head as he clean his blade on the once black clothes of the assassin before heading for the door and the war outside. Susan had succeeded the new god had awoken.

 **Please leave a review and support my**

 **There was a rant here that i took out but i do have a couple things to ask and say to you guys. So how many of you would like to see the moment where MJ meet Erika Brooks? It is one of the most savage moments in the entire story I've done. It's so funny how the two didn't get along at first and what it was over. Well i think it's funny anyway I'll be working on the other stories like main ssm and fallen after this oh and the next dc moments the one everyone has been waiting on the Diana chapter. it's a lemon btw so no wondering. Heh. Once again let me know if you want to see the Erika chapter. I enjoy writing on it in my spare time it.** **Oh and how many want to see the vixen chapter that I've had ready since chapter one of dc moments last year? Yeah it's been sitting here this whole time. PM me or leave a review letting me know.**


	7. Happy Halloween

So i wanted something for Halloween, veins at first but that story requires more effort than I'm able to put in at the moment so when i realized that wouldn't be done in time i shifted focus to another story.

Now so far in my time as a Fanfic writer there is one story arc for SSM that I've avoided like the plague. That story arc is one of my two completely original story arc. That is to say they have no comic book or other media root whatsoever. They are completely original and from me. As i said earlier I've tried my level best not to reveal any drop of those story arcs but because of Halloween and my constant ever shifting schedule I've decided to reveal their names and what will follow most likely this Saturday will be an excerpt from the Falls of Mankind story arc. The only other original story arc i have planned at this time in the medium future is a story arc that is named Kingdom of the Wicked. The major player for that story arc is Felicia Hardy.

Now onto the Falls of Mankind. This story arc has several major players. Firstly the upcoming chapter will feature Erika Brooks and it will reveal exactly who she is. (I still can't believe no one has figured it out yet.) The story also features Dr. Strange, Blade, Hulk, Iron Man, Peter Parker of course, Ghost Rider, Hellboy, The vampire Goddess Carmilla, The vampire Goddess Elizabeth Bathory, and last and certainly not least Dracula himself.

Here's the first line:

Dr. Stephen Strange couldn't help but be impressed. In this very room was an assembly of all the Vampiric Progenitors. The four most powerful each seated in a table across from each other. Two females and two males. Their names were Camilla Karnstein (I picture Jessica Alba), Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed (I picture Jaime Murray), Vlad Dracula Tepes, and Peter Parker.


	8. The Falls of Mankind

Dr. Stephen Strange couldn't help but be impressed. In this very room was an assembly of all the Vampiric Progenitors. The four most powerful each seated in a table across from each other. Two females and two males. Their names were Carmilla Karnstein (I picture Jessica Alba), Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed (I picture Jaime Murray), Vlad Dracula Tepes, and Peter Parker.

Peter's achievements so far since becoming a creature of the night was nothing short of astonishing. Peter had previously helped Hellboy deal with the golden army. He did this by challenging the elf prince. At first they would have discounted Peter as not having the right but he is Anansi's champion and considered by the god to be his grandson.

Additionally Peter didn't challenge the primce to a fight to the death but rather something else. The result was that as of this moment Peter had control of the Golden army. Using them Peter had secured a territory on the island of Manhattan that he was using as a safe haven from the Vampire occupation of the area.

You may be asking yourself just how had Vampires taken over the entire island of Manhattan without the U.S. government getting involved. The answer was quite simple General Thunderbolt Ross.

Ross had intercepted a message from Peter to Dr. Banner claiming that using Peter's gene cleanser he would be able to cure Dr. Banner of the Hulk. Naturally Banner made his way to the city however upon arriving Ross erected a massive energy dome around the island and evacuated most of the civilians. Problem was this dome could be used to filter out certain harmful UV rays. The kind that killed Vampires. Need i say more?

Hellboy and his group had been crashing at Peter's place when all of this took place so obviously he figured he'd stick around to help out.

The two Spirits of Vengeance were a little different. Johnny Blaze and Alejandra were in New York hunting demons when this fiasco started. Blade was hunting vampires and had requested Peter's help and that's when everything went south.

During the confrontation after the dome had been comandeered by the undead Peter was bitten by a random Vampire. However several things occurred almost instantly. Peter's turning let out a sort of supernatural shockwave that drew in the attention of Dr. Strange and awoke several Vampires that had been sleeping. Dracula among them.

Now let me briefly explain how the vampire heirarchy is set up. At the bottom are Newborns. Humans and others that have been recently turned. Above them are Higher Vampires. Basically anyone that has turned others and maintains some influence over their spawn is classed here. Elders after simply any vampire that is up in age. These all have a type of strength that can reach fifty tons easily. Keep in mind all Vampires possess Supernatural Stregnth which is a form of infinite strength much like the incredible hulk. Above them are Noble vampires or Purebloode. These are essentially Vampires that are born well Vampires. They can easily reach hulk's base strength at around 100 tons.

Above them are Royal Vampires or Progenitors. These guys can start off with 150 ton punches at base as well as mastery over various vampiric powers such as weather control, Animal telepathy, etc. Two ways to reach this level your sire has to be of this level. Or you start your own clan of Vampires. Basically you need to have multiple hundreds of Spawns.

Vampire Gods/Greater Progenitors Basically Dracula, Elizabeth, and Carmilla. These three are basically worshipped alongside a few others as gods. I mean we all know Dracula's story so i don't think i need to explain how to get here but i will. You need to be a transcendent Vampire. Easier said than done. These guys are as powerful as any Mythological Deity. In Dracula's case he's as powerful as a Sky Father. Zeus, Odin, Galactus, or Thanos take your pick really.

An Unseen Elder is the highest of the high. These are among the first Vampires in the MULTIVERSE. They are multiversal threats capable of killing celestials if need be. The only way to be one of these or reach their power level is to either be one of them or to have drained the blood of one completely ,therefore killing them and gaining all their blood memories and skills as well as powers. Only Dracula had claimed to have done this and even then it was one of the younger ones.

That said the unseen rarely give a shit what other vampires do. They usually create reality marbles and live out eternity in their private dimensions. The unseen have the ability to completely control any Vampire that is younger than their age range. This is why Dracula remains king of the Vampires. These guys can straight up reality warp and are faster than the flow of time.

I can't stress enough how powerful an Unseen Elder is. These guys tend not to be worshipped as gods because they tend to be removed from vampire society. This is why vampires like Dracula become gods to other vampires. The Unseen won't govern them so vampires like Dracula tend to do it for them. Again every single Unseen has their own pocket dimension that they rule over as well god. So it's exceptionally rare for even the longest lived vampires to even meet one.

Remember when i said Peter did some astonishing things upon becoming a Vampire right? Well here goes feat number one. Upon being bitten by a lower vampire Peter should have been controlled by the nearby noble vampire. Instead Peter had to deal with the thirst for the first time. So he basically ignored the vampire. That should have been impossible. The noble for whatever reason decided to go after Peter's nearby girlfriend Erika Brooks. I'll explain her a bit later on. Seeing this Peter went ballistic and drained the noble vampire dry essentially killing him and taking his power and more importantly his noble authority but in that moment after briefly saving Erika and her younger sister Fallon Peter's various friends went to his location to find the source of the supernatural shockwave.

Get ready for astonishing achievement number two readers. as soon as Erika and Peter explained their current situation everyone. This consisted of the above mentioned allies of Peter as well as Dr. Strange's wife Clea ,the niece of Dormammu. It also had in attendance the She Devil herself Red Sonja who was at the time in control of Mary-Jane Watson's body and Black Cat and her current partner in crime White Cat.

Right after explaining themselves they were all attacked by an Unseen Elder. Pretty soon Doc Strange called for a retreat since none of them had the Peter to even slow down the demon.

At one point Strange froze time and after traveling miles away took his spell down and as soon as the spell be was well dispelled the Unseen was standing in front of them all as if he had been waiting. The Unseen could make the Flash actually try and even then there's no telling whose actually faster.

So Peter decided to save his Gf, her sister, and all his friends he'd stay behind and buy them the time they'd need to enter Dr. Strange's Sanctum.

Now you're probably thinking that Peter holding his own and then somehow escaping an Unseen is the feat right? You'd be wrong! Peter ended up learning his Vampiric abilities pretty quickly and using them Peter who at best had the powers of a noble vampire stacked on top of his natural spider abilities was able to drain the Unseen's blood. I should also mention that at this time Peter has his black symbiote Vee doubling those abilities as well.

Having drained an Unseen Peter suddenly gained that level of Power and all of the Unseen's memories and skills. This was further augmented by Peter's natural Spider Powers and the black Symbiote. If you hadn't guessed it by now Peter reached Vampire God status in mere minutes of becoming one.

Now i could explain more of what Peter's done since then but let's time skip to the meeting.

(Meeting)

Sitting next to Peter was his girlfriend of nearly two years Erika Brooks. The mocha skinned beauty had only recently learned of her own heritage. In order to help Peter defeat a second Unseen she had allowed a bleeding out Peter to drain her of her human blood to empower her love. At this point he hadn't partaken of human blood. However upon biting her and subsequently draining her Peter and Erika discovered that she was in fact a vampire herself and that up until this point her vampiric genes had simply been inactive. Peter's bite had simply activated these genes.

Additionally Erika Brooks discovered that she was the daughter of Eric Brooks. But you may simply know him by the name Blade. This made Erika a quarter of a vampire though thanks to her boyfriend her vampiric side was now as powerful as an Unseen. The power couple were both holding hands in this meeting of powerful vampires that Peter had called himself.

"To what end did you call this meeting Parker." Dracula asked in a sinister voice that reeked of evil.

Carmilla had wondered the same thing. She could tell a war coming in the near future and she had sided with Peter over Dracula. Reason being simple she knew she couldn't control or manipulate Dracula he was far too old. Peter was another matter. Yes he has the powers and most likely experience of an Unseen. Especially since he killed one within minutes of being turned but Peter was still just a newborn. That meant he had the resistance of a newborn. It was painfully obvious that telepathy wasn't going to work on Peter as she and other vampires had tried but failed. However just because they couldn't read Peter's mind or his emotions didn't mean they couldn't mesmerize him. And in terms of mesmerization powers Carmilla was second to none.

In terms of the most powerful vampires that was most likely a toss up between Peter and Eliza. Dracula was the most experienced but what made him truly fearsome was his magic. Dracula had magic in the same level as a demon god like Mephisto or Blackheart. That was the reason only a very few vampires had actually challenged him in his lifetime as their lord. Dracula simply had too many abilities at his disposal on top of probably being like Peter and draining an Unseen.

Carmilla looked towards Eliza who also has sided with Peter in the coming conflict. Prior to Peter Eliza has been the undisputed most powerful vampire in the world. She had more abilities than any other vampire on Earth. This was probably due to the fact that she was older than even Dracula. She also didn't just drink blood like it was water. Most vampires behaved like that anyway. No Eliza or Elizabeth Bathory as she was known in older times straight up an bathed in blood. The number of should she probably had locked within in her time had to be in the billions. Dracula was definitely better at magic but Eliza was no slouch in that department.

Eliza made her domain Japan but she didn't really interact with their Vampire community. Reports were Eliza tended to mingle with the Yokai of Japan more. She apparently had a kyuubi (Nine tailed fox) lover. And rumor had it she led a night parade of a thousand demons.

Carmilla considered herself among the weakest of the Greater progenitors in raw power but in terms of sheer skills she knew she was the best. She was always studying something. New fighting styles, weapons, strategies, etc.

Again that is until Peter. Magic wise he had the one thing on this plane that trumped Dracula. The sorceror supreme himself. Not to mention the niece of the dread Dormammu. In terms of skills well Peter had Blade, Red Sonja, the Spirit of vengeance, and Hellboy on his side.

Carmilla knew Peter was her best shot at taking Dracula out. But controlling him was the issue. She knew she alone wouldn't be enough. She knew she needed someone else to help her. At least one other greater progenitor.

Carmilla noted Erika squeezing Peter's hand before the boy stood up. It was his meeting. They were in his building Oscorp tower. And now they were about to find out his agenda.

"I've been reading the ancient laws and I came across something about the Vampire King. In order to preserve the life of OUR kind any noble with sufficient backing of other nobles may challenge the King for the throne and so i call for a vote on my challenge to the throne." Peter stated simply with all the suave and charm before Vampire.

 **Please consider joining my Discord server.** **Thank you for your support on the I quit story. I'm actually working on its update and this update simultaneously and the only reason it's coming so soon is because of your reviews. Keep em coming and I'll update more often.**

 **(Don't worry I'm not done with this just yet I'm just taking a couple hours break. Next chapter contains a sex scene of sorts and the meeting gets crashed by some very powerful women. Also this takes place after the siege on Asgard Storyline. Peter already had storm web...)**


	9. Falls of Mankind part 2

**Now i actually try not to use real world peoples exact looks when i create an image for a character but i legit couldn't see some of the characters any other way.**

"I decline such a challenge." The Prince of Darkness replied with a smirk.

"I thought as much however with sufficient votes i can force a challenge so i reiterate i call for a vote."

After several moments with many vampire nobles casting their votes Dracula eventually spoke.

"It seems you are two votes shy."

For the first time tonight ,well in front of vampires, Peter showed genuine emotion. He was slightly disappointed that he was just short of challenging Dracula. That meant an all out war was on the horizon. Peter was sure that it would scar New York worse than the vampire occupation was doing.

In another moment a surprise visitor showed up.

"Well well well a meeting of all the most powerful vampires in the world and i wasn't invited. I feel hurt. That's why i decided to invite myself." The new comer stated as she surveyed everyone present.

An indistinct feeling came over every vampire present as Selene a former goddess of both Roman and Greek times and currently a woman treated as a Vampire Goddess of the highest order made herself known. She was additionally a woman that was treated the same as an Unseen Elder. She was ancient even before the Hyborean age of mankind.

Upon entering the room however her gaze centered on Peter. Using her authority she made every Vampire present sure still as she stared right at him.

Now to some vampires her authority was absolute being vastly older than any other vampire in the room. However to Dracula her authority was only a momentary thing. Soon enough both Eliza and Carmilla were free of her control. The vampire's that were of sufficient age or Power soon broke free all except Peter. He remained enthralled and that made the Vampires curious. Selene had lost much of her authority as a goddess over the years and so too had her vampirism faded. There really was only one explanation as to why she would remain in control of Peter's body.

"Why are you here Selene?" Dracula growled out while standing up from his chair.

Ignoring him, Selene opened her arms and simply said "Come here."

Peter soon found himself complying as he walked into the archaic woman's embrace as she pulled him into a hug while closing her eyes. To the shock of all especially Dr. Strange she seemed to genuinely enjoy herself. She even smiled. The next action was even more surprising she actually kissed Peter on his forehead like a mother to her child.

She had her reasons for being here and they were secret for now. But ,after her conversation with a certain spider, Selene knew to achieve her goals she had to have Peter in her life. She also knew she needed to be genuine towards Peter with her feelings. And after doing some research into him she discovered his current predicament and came to offer genuine aid. Though she knew another powerful and ancient force had been awoken by Peter's turning and was headed this way.

"I believe i will have the right to vote?!"

"Of course you do." Eliza and Carmilla said in unison. Selene had done a lot for them both and all vampire kind. You could say she was the Charles Xavier of the vampires for a time.

"I vote in favor of him."

"Why would you do something like that. What is he to you that you would come to a meeting after centuries of nothing." Dracula practically screeched out in frustration. If anyone had a shot at beating him it was Peter and they obviously concerned the Lord of Vampires.

Selene simply replied. "He is my grandson."

'Well that explains why she had so much control over him. Hell that explained why he was so powerful upon being bitten. He was sort of like his girlfriend. He probably had vampiric genes lying dormant within him.' Carmilla thought to herself.

"But then that would mean that he was born a... was a..." Dracula trailed off as he say back in his seat a little deflated.

Still staring at Peter's eyes with her own Selene finished the sentence for him. "A Demigod."

And finally the last crasher of the meeting made her presence known. As for the Unseen Elders she was the oldest living or dead of them. Her name was Akasha and she was the very first vampire. The mother of them all. Long had she been thought dead or simply asleep. But those like Dracula knew the truth of what happened to her. She had been in a living Death and lacked the willpower to break free. Clearly she had gained it. Because she walked in the room with a mouth that clearly had been feeding recently. She moved with a grace they defied logic.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. I stopped for a quick couple of bites downstairs."

If you looked downstairs you'd see the disemboweled, dismembered, disfigured, and just really all the dissess of dozens of vampires all drained of every drop of blood they may have had. This included every single one of the various Vampire elite guard brought by every noble present minus Peter of course.

"Aka-" Dracula matter to say before a simple glance from her silenced him. He met have been able to resist Selene since her powers had ebbed but he couldn't resist Akasha who had no such problems.

"So you are the one whose soul called out to me?!?!" Akasha half asked half exclaimed.

"For waking me i will grant you whatever wishes you desire. All i ask is that you provide sufficient entertainment for me." She said while locking eyes with Peter after she had thrown out Selene's mesmerization of him.

Peter was about to speak when he heard her voice speak directly in his head as he could feel her poking around. They was concerning to say the least. Emma's mental blocks as well as Kerrigan's were nothing to scoff at, not even Apocalypse was able to get past then and yet this Akasha was able to brute force her way past his mental blocks.

Before long Peter had felt like he had relived his entire life. Well the parts that he could actually remember. Upon reviewing the movie Queen of the Damned ,which was about her, She changed form to be somewhat similar to the singer/actress Aaliyah who portrayed her in the film.

And in the next moment he began to see her lifetime. The thing was he was retaining it all. He even watched her butcher the vamps downstairs. After it was all done she smiled at him.

'Now there are no secrets between us Spider-Man.' She spoke into his head.

'All i need right now is another vote.' Peter thought back to her.

'Your every whim is my commandment.' she replied with a purr in her voice.

"I think I'll play along with whatever it is you're all doing here and cast my vote." Now she cut her eyes to Dracula. "I hope you can entertain me a little in your challenge tonight."

(Time Skip)

Carmilla didn't know why Eliza had invited her to her home after Parker's meeting. The challenge itself was set for midnight tonight after all. That was in a couple of hours. Regardless the chance at another progenitor ally was too good to pass up. Pretty soon Carmilla felt overdressed. She was wearing a tasteful black leather dress that had some elegance to it. However after knocking on her door Carmilla was treated to the sight of Eliza in a robe answering the door.

"You're a bit overdressed darling. We won't be needing much clothing with what we'll be doing for the next couple of hours."

"To be honest i expected this to be an alliance meeting of sorts." Camilla replied a little in shock as Eliza led the way to a specific room.

"Oh we will. We'll also be having dinner, taking a bath together, followed by some fucking. And if we play our cards right it might turn into some lovemaking."

The elder vampire then disrobed as Camilla was led to a room with a rather luxurious pool filled with blood.

"While most of it is that stuff Peter is giving out i did find some fresh _produce_ to add to it." With that the Eliza jumped right in before turning around and giving Carmilla the universal "come and fuck this" eyes with the rest of her face submerged. Carmilla couldn't get ouy of her expensive dress fast enough.

After diving in herself Carmilla tasted the _water_ before saying. "Couple virgins in there nice."

"Only the best my dear." Eliza replied before pulling the younger vampire closer and kissing her neck before biting her. After Carmilla let out a gasp she returned the favor. The two partook of each other before slipping two fingers inside the other's unholy places.

(What follows is well vampire sex)

Having just finishing up their latest fuck session Peter and Erika were lying naked in bed enjoying the afterglow.

"Anybody ever tell you that with your hair braided like that you look like Alicia Keys." Peter said as he just stared at the woman who had been putting up with his crazy life for almost two years without any complaint.

"Yeah you do whenever i wear it like this silly." Erika replied playfully as she stood up an and walked to a nearby mini fridge in their bedroom. She looked out two bottles filled with what the average onlooker told think was blood. The entire time Peter's eyes never left her ass while he imagined going back inside of there before his challenge. He was trying to build up on his Tantric energy after all. "You think anybody still figure out this stuff isn't blood or that it's made at your Oscorp factory.

As Erika climbed back in bed Peter answered her. "Yeah I'm definitely changing that name."

Although when Erika climbed back into bed she straddled Peter's waist slipping him of her. Next she began draining her bottle of its contens the excess slipping from her lips and down her chin, before cascading over her breasts. Here Peter licked the liquid before suckling her breasts.

(More vampire sex)

(Time skip)

The challenge was only two minutes in and Dracula was no closer to victory than he had previously been.

'I could always use my trump card. _Raziel_ told me if i did use it he'd only help me out for free once.' Peter thought to himself as he continued to dodge the vampire.

"Yo Dad." Paris said out of nowhere.

"How many times do i have to tell you not to call me that."

"Yeah yeah whatever. You know that thing you've been studying? Yeah its glowing."

'That's right no one else knows that Raziel has been talking to me through the artifact.'

"It always glows."

"No i mean it's GLOWING." Next thing Peter knew his senses were filled with the image of the lone white feather in his top secret lap at Oscorp Tower. The thing about the feather was that it was glowing bright. So bright that the glow was even coming off Peter's lenses.

Seeing the spider stop his movement Dracula made to finally grab the spider however when the light from the lenses touched his skin it burned him.

Hearing a scream Peter reacted with "Turn it off Paris!"

"Right sorry boss."

As Peter's vision returned he saw Dracula writhing in pain and with 3rd degree burns rapidly healing.

'Holy light huh?' Looking at the sky Peter thought about the prince of the second level of heaven. 'I thought you said you wouldn't help me for free.'

The entity appeared behind Peter and sort of smiled behind him as he watched the vampire react to his totem.

"What can i say i like you. Father likes you too."

"Nice to know the one above all like me so much. Can he help me with my Parker luck?"

"No." With that the angel's apparition faded away.

"Enough!" He screamed at Peter during the moments first pause. "I am Vlad Dracula Tepes! Lord of the Vampires! I have never been challenged-"

He would have continued had a hand not suddenly appeared holding his still beating heart through chest.

"And why would you? You use the name of something far older than yourself. A name that inspires fear that you could never comprehend. And you expect to be challenged?" The figure behind Dracula asked. He wore a red coat and black pants. The coat was very elegant and expensive. Peter noted actual gold on the clothing as all as the gothic belt that the figure was wearing.

Before long Dracula was ashes on the ground after the figure crushed his heart in their hands.

A cautious Peter asked "Who are you?"

The figure's eyes glowed red as he spoke his next words in Latin with a smirk ,though Peter still recognized them. "I am the Prince of Darkness."

 **(I'm a jerk I know)**

 **Next I quit part C**

 **Please review.**


	10. Mother Nature and Father Time

Peter Parker was a lot of things: a brother, a father, a husband, a boyfriend, a nephew, and an uncle. Peter lived up to the responsibility that came with having all those titles. It was no secret that he lived by a mantra: with great power comes great responsibility. However ,in recent years, Peter has begun to live by the reverse of that saying. The greater responsibilities you have the greater your power. And no one in the universe had more power than Peter. The reason? Because Peter was now responsible for the web of life and destiny. That also meant that Peter was responsible for the entire multiverse. No pressure or anything right?

Now usually being responsible for everyone's well fare would mean Peter had to stay impartial these days. This however didn't stop things from getting personal for him. Whenever someone he cared for deeply was threatened Peter would be called into action. Right now the calamity Anansi predicted was fast approaching. Everyday Peter wondered if he was strong enough to lead the entire universe in defence against an invasion by the various demon realms. The first attack was here in the form of a demon enhanced Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke whom Peter and Dick Grayson had personally killed. And Slade was coming after someone that Peter loved. But not who you think...

"So do you think that she's gonna want to see me?" Flint Marcko aka The Sandman asked as he sat in the back cockpit of one of Peter's fighter jets.

"Well you and Keemia don't have the best of father daughter relationships."

"Yeah...I blame myself. No one else to blame either. But you know I love my daughters right? You know I'd do anything for my girls."

"Heh, you're forgetting I've got daughters too. Yeah I know how you feel. You should also know how I feel about Keemia."

"Yeah Spidey. Ha! As a father you'd think I'd have more to say about my daughter dating one of my former enemies. Especially when he's in... As unique a relationship as you. But... But I've lost the right to tell Keemia anything. Not after what I did. But thank you. Thank you for giving me this chance to prove myself to my little girl And thank you for helping me get in the straight and narrow with the X-Men and... it just means a lot."

"Hey we're going up against demonic energy here. There's a chance you could very well die here."

"So what? You said it yourself you're a father so you know."

"Yeah you'd gladly die if it meant your child could live on. Especially if one day you know they'll be happy." Peter replied as he thought about his own kids. "Being a parent does that to you. You never want to see a day where you outlive your child."

"So is this Slade guy really that dangerous. I mean the measures you've taken to protect Keemia..."

"They don't call him Deathstroke the Terminator for nothing. Now he's back from the dead and has powers on par with an Arch Demon maybe higher. Yeah I think he's plenty dangerous. That's why I have myself and my group scattered all over the world. Give Slade as many targets as possible each in plausible locations for Keemia to be hiding in. He's got to know I'm involved so he'll be expecting tricks like that. What I want to know is just what does Trigon want with your daughter? And why this temple?"

"What's so special about it?"

"Well you know the web of life I'm in charge of has a mind of its own right? Well occasionally Anansi will leave messages for me about the future. Futures the web hasn't and won't show me until the right time. I saw Slade and me fighting at this temple. That's how I knew what was going on, and to intervene the first time he came after Keemia. But I can't use my magic for now since it's being used for something equally important. But the old god had advice for me in his message. He said he stole something from another god and hid it in the temple for me to use later.

"And that's where we're headed now? That's where you sent Keemia?"

"Yeah but don't worry I got the best sentries I could get for that location. They're waiting on us as we speak. We're coming up now." Peter then began putting the fighter jet into it's landing sequence.

(Meanwhile at the secret Anansi temple)

"So you're Aurora the one from the alternate dimension."

Aurora Munroe was at one point named Ororo just like this universe's counterpart. However her universe collapsed and she was fortunate enough to escape into this one. First thing she did here was track down her boyfriend from her old universe. Peter Parker that is. Of course finding out he was in a steady relationship with his dead first girlfriend Mary-Jane was a shock. Finding out all the different things this universes had compared to her own was surprising to say the least. Especially finding her own counterpart was queen of Wakanda and married to the Black Panther T'Challa. Also that she didn't have a hammer called Stormcaster. Or that she wasn't a vampire.

In her home universe she was not only a vampire but Thor was Peter's cousin as such their entire family were storm gods. Though they all died in Ragnarok save for Aurora. Her love sacrificed himself at the last moment to send her and her hammer to another dimension. This one. She knew in her heart her Peter Parker was dead but she couldn't help but be affected and attracted to this universe's one. At first she stayed with the X-Men and then later mainly with this universe's Storm who was older. She treated her like the little sister she never had and Aurora loved that. Eventually she felt like an invader in Ororo's life and so she started hanging out with Thor and Odin. For a time that was fine. They welcomed her with open arms but that feeling of invasion persisted. Eventually she moved on to helping out Erika Broke and Jubilee in their subjugation of the Vampire community. Even still that didn't last. She eventually found herself right back where she started with Peter. Even though he wasn't exactly the same as her own she felt safest in his arms. Just like her Peter Parker.

So when MJ made the decision that she did ,followed by Diana, Aurora knew where she would find her home. The same place it always was, with Peter. She didn't get her name changed until the universe shift. When both the Marvel and DC dimensions Peter frequented merged as part of Anansi's plans. Her history was changed here. She was now born into this dimension. This time around she was the biological little sister of Ororo and her parents named her after the Aurora Borealis. In this timeline Erika bit her and turned her into a vampire in desperation. And when Ororo abandoned her hammer Stormbringer. Aurora had Peter reforge it in Nidavellir into Stormcaster. Though to be fair it channeled her willpower and not mystical energies like Mjolnir. Basically it was closer to a Lantern ring that anything else. Still it was a divine weapon. Her Queen sister went by Storm so Aurora went by Bloodstorm on account of her being a vampire obviously. Though to the vampire community she was classed as a Vampire Goddess. Mainly because she could literally make it rain blood that they could then drink. Reason being had to do with her divinity.

"What's up Alchemy City!" Aurora cheerfully responded with a genuine smile.

For her response Keemia just stared at the older woman. She had no idea how to respond to being called outside her name. She wondered: Was she being insulted? Or was she just being mocked? Aurora's smile put a dampener on that theory though. She seemed genuine with it. Keemia decided to just ask what she meant.

"Um excuse me?"

"Well Keemia is Persian or something else for Alchemy. And I'm pretty sure Alvarado is a city in Mexico or South America somewhere. So put it together and your name means Alchemy City!" For each of her points Aurora held up a finger and after she was done speaking she nodded her head in satisfaction.

Keemia took a look at the only other person there. A green skinned woman with red hair. She seemed to be dancing with no one. Imagining she had a partner. Keemia admitted she was graceful though. She knew of her in reputation and had met her a few times but they weren't particularly close. She knew her codename was Poison Ivy. But you all also know her other name as Dr. Pamela Isely.

"Oh don't mind her. She has a background in ballet and sometimes to pass the time she practices." Just then she changed what she was doing. The result had both Aurora and Keemia's mouths on the floor. Suddenly Ivy created a pole like plant from the ground and began performing a far less wholesome dance. While still not paying any attention to the other two women present.

"Is that a sunflower?" Keemia asked.

"Yeah."Aurora responded before twisting her head to get a better look at Pamela's next position. "How is she moving her body like that?"

"It's like a vine or something!"

"And our boy gets to fuck that?"

"Don't think she's a freaky as that other one."

"Who? Harley?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"You're probably right but still..."

"Dang" they said in unison.

"Enjoyed the show ladies?!" Pam said smirking. She then nodded behind the other two. "Our boy is here."

With that they turned around to see Peter's fighter jet incoming.

"Why didn't he just teleport here?" Keemia asked.

"It's hard for him to bring others that aren't near gods themselves with him using his untraceable method of teleporting." Aurora started.

"And if he used any of the other methods demons could track it. And since Slade is who we're dealing with, we want to make sure he has the least number of advantages as possible."

"Alright I get it. I think."Keemia responded.

(Moments later)

"Hi Keemia." Flint said somewhat timidly.

"I'm sorry is someone talking to me?" Keemia said as she walked up to Peter and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Hey come on Keemia don't be like that. The moment he heard you were in danger he volunteered to do everything in his power to save you. If that isn't love I don't know what is. And you know I know love." Peter said at the end giving Keemia a look.

"Yeah I do." Keemia admitted while starting to blush before getting over it. "There are about four good things that man has ever done in my life. Knocking up my mom with me and my two sisters and giving me the powers that lead me to you."

"Yeah well I'm gonna request you give him a chance. Do it for me?" Peter asked. Keemia looked at her father before giving him a dirty look. She rolled her eyes at him before looking back at Peter. Seeing him be so serious however Keemia relented. Peter had never led her wrong so far.

"Alright fine."

"Spend some time with him."

Keemia just gave her dad a look before nodding in a direction and walking off. Obviously he followed and the family began to try and reconnect. Keemia was the last daughter to start accepting Marko back into her life. The other two had already warmed back up to their father. Keemia was the last hold out.

While they were doing their thing Peter walked over to Aurora and Pamela.

"So what's the play?" Aurora asked.

"Yeah I'm curious as to why you asked us here too," Pamela said arms folded.

"Firstly thanks for getting Keemia here so fast ladies."

"Hey she's one of our sisters." Pamela said with a shrug.

"Like we'd let something happen to her." Aurora agreed while pulling out her ring. One that all of Peter's various intimate friends possessed. It was a ring that bestowed the Spider sense to its owner. Every single one of Peter's various lovers had one. The reason being it gave them all a deep connection to the Web of life and destiny. It also doubled as an easy way to track each other. And finally it allowed all of the females to augment their abilities to a deity's level. Assuming they didn't already have that level. You're going to see exactly what that is in the part two of this.

"This temple built here in the middle of this oasis was created by Anansi to hide something. Its design is similar to temples of ancient Egypt so I can only assume that's when Anansi had it built. Though some of these hieroglyphs are dedicated to his first wife a goddess the Egyptians called Neith. So she might be the one that actually set all this up. Anyway as you know we're also in the middle of the Sahara. Even I don't know exactly what's supposed to be here but whatever it is I know it has something to do with sand. I'm only assuming this based on Slade going after Keemia who is most natural with sand manipulation, much like her father. I asked him here to see if I can't achieve whatever it is Slade is after with Flint as a substitute for Keemia. Something he volunteered for might I add."

"So basically were on guard duty while you and Sandman here go in and take a look around?"

"The way you say it there's no glamour to it." Peter joked.

"You're so not funny." Pamela retorted while playfully pushing Peter in the chest.

"That's not what your wife says." Peter shot back.

"My wife is your wife doofus."

"And Harley thinks I'm hilarious."

"Yeah and she also thought the Joker was funny."

"Yeah I see your point."

Later on Peter and Clint went inside the actual temple's main altar room to see whatever it is Anansi and Neith had left for Peter. What he saw rocked his worldview. It even made Flint Marko scared a bit. On the wall written on ancient stone was plain English. Not only that but literally covering every wall was languages of every kind. Most notably languages that couldn't possible exist in ancient Egypt. If Peter hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. And that said a lot considering all the things Peter has seen over the years.

The walls weren't perfectly preserved but they were still intact to an astonishing degree. Peter ,using his deity's mindset, looked on and began to notice that if you used cyphers on the texts or matrixes you could decode all manner of meanings. One of which was a formula he could have sworn he'd seen before.

The actual Spanish text read: _Here lies the resting place for the first vessels of the Mistress of Many Waters and the Lord of the sands._ However in the Egyptian hieroglyphs it read slightly differently. It read Neith and Anansi.

The English one read differently as well and it was the most curious: _Here lies the final resting place for the first vessels of Mother Nature and Father Time. Hidden behind the door is the present left behind to their son the Shadow._

That was curious. As Peter continued to explore. He noticed one set of writing on the wall was missing. Taking a very close look he deduced that the only missing language was in Peruvian. That's when it hit him.

"Dead for how long? You still taking me to school!"

With that Peter announced. "I've got it, lets go."

(Outside)

 **(Insert Shadow of the rising sun)**

"So what did you find out?" Aurora asked

"That I've still got a lot to learn. Anansi has been setting me up to find this place since back during my gang war days. There's a tablet missing in there in Peruvian. All the texts in there are about time and nature. And in Shield's vault is the Peruvian tablet of time and destiny aka the lifeline tablet. Sound like anything we know?"

"You mean this place is connected to the web of life and destiny?" Pamela questioned.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. If the demons could figure out a way to bypass me and infect the web." Peter shook his head at the thought. "There's a door left for Anansi and Neith's kid. Or at least their human vessels' kid. I'm guessing he didn't become a god or he wasn't immortal so Anansi decided to give me whatever it is. I also found out why swamp thing called me the Avatar of the Green and you Mother Nature."

"That was in there?"

"Yeah apparently Anansi created the parliament of trees in the first place. After his wife Neith died. It basically is like the web of life except it focuses on plant life and guess whose at the center? Not me but that's cause the kid hasn't been born yet. But I'm just the temporary Avatar of the Green. The real one is-"

Pamela placed a lone finger on Peter's lips. "I get it Spider." With that she kissed him again.

"So is that it? We done here?" Keemia asked.

"Not quite honey. Peter still needs to get this present thing before Slade does." Flint spoke up.

"Yeah he's right. But I'll be back as soon as I can." Peter said while staring at Keemia. "You stay here in case." Peter added while looking and Flint. With that Peter used the web to teleport away.

"So what now?" Aurora asked everyone present.

Looking at Aurora again Keemia noted she kept one side of her hair in a cornrow while the other was normal. She also had one bang of hair covering her left eye. But the most particular thing she notices was...

"Hey shouldn't you hair be white like your sisters?"

Aurora looked up at her black hair. "Oh wow I forgot I had it like that." Suddenly her hair began to change from black to her native white. "Well ya know since I'm a famous vampire and princess of Wakanda my hair makes it hard to go to Burger King or go out on general. As a vampire I can shape shift so I just use my powers to change my hair color."

"Yeah! I don't know how it works exactly but I can shape shift too. It's so cool." Keemia informed excitedly. "So what should we call ourselves?" I'm thinking team Mother Nature."

"Why that?" Aurora asked.

"I mean both of you encompass what people associate with mother nature." Turning to Poison Ivy. "You can control plant life." Turning to Bloodstorm. "You can manipulate four of the five elements and control weather."

"Four of five?" Aurora repeated confused.

"What about you?" Pamela asked.

"I can control the fifth Element in a way the two of you can't. I can control the very minerals of the Earth." As she spoke she levitated a few nearby rocks to here hand before balling her fist and then opening then again revealing diamonds. "So?"

Just then the look on Aurora's face got very serious. "It'll have to do. He's here!"

 **Coming up Mother Nature versus Slade Wilson Deathstroke The Terminator.**


	11. Emma Frost

Decadent is often used in connection with wealth. It's first meaning couldn't be further from the truth. It's first meaning is synonymous with corruption ,a very dark word if you ask me, and it's second meaning is a person that is self indulgent.

All that means is that they take care of themselves, not necessarily selfish but close to it. Some would say that we all are decadent in that regard. Most of us only care about those in our circles of life and we have little care for others outside those circles. No matter how wide the circle some people are always left out.

Decadent was a word that perfectly described Emma Frost. A woman who cared very little at all for anyone outside her spectrum. So you may be asking yourself why was Peter Parker making his way to this ladies summer home. Simple he happened to be someone she selfishly cared for.

The legendary hero was making his way to her home via web swinging obviously but eventually he would require a taxi to get to his destination. As he swung he couldn't wait for tonight. He would be going to the end of the year dance with his girlfriend Betty Brant and he was sure that he would have the most beautiful date there. The fact that she was an older woman was just a plus in Peter's book.

He meditated on thoughts like this until finally he arrived at one of his former therapists summer home. The home was obviously all white on the outside with even the curtains being all white. The grass was cut to the perfection befitting royalty Peter noted as he payed his cab fair and walked up to the mansion that could rival even Harry or Felicia's home in it's expense.

Peter was always amazed by the place and he continued to stare at the home he was visiting before he knocked on the door that looked like old oak. It was the only thing not white on the front of the house.

After several moments the door was opened by Emma's head Butler a man Peter had come to know named Garfield. He was a youngish man not the kind of Butler that would remind you of a certain bat vigilante's father figure. Garfield was dressed in the reverse of a normal butler as well, instead of a black tuxedo he wore a white one with the inside shirt appearing to be black.

"Hi Mister-" Peter was cut off when Garfield raised his hand in the universal stop hand sign.

"Master Parker how many times must I insist on you calling me Garfield?" Garfield asked delivering the last part with a smile.

"About as many times as I have to tell you not to call me Master it's just Peter." Grinned Peter back at the older man.

After a moment Garfield continued. "Miss Frost is expecting you she's in the lounge awaiting your arrival. Shall I bring her to you?"

"Yes please."

"Very good Ma- Peter" Garfield said with a smile leaving Peter in the main room.

The room was filled with various expensive items but what drew Peter's attention was Emma's new additions. There were two seemingly Greek white marble statues of two nude but otherwise very beautiful women. Peter blushed when he realized the statues were VERY detailed when his eyes traced over their lower section.

One in particular seemed to call to him ,the one on the right. It was a statue of a woman about his height. He kinda felt like she was connected to him somehow. Also he felt like she was better looking than the statue on the left. After a couple moments of staring into that statue's eyes a voice spoke up behind him.

"These were done to be the image of Medusa and Arachne before they were cursed by Athena." Turning around Peter saw Emma Frost smiling brilliantly at him as she walked up next to him. "They cost a fortune but I think they were well worth it. They bring the room together nicely don't you think?"

Thinking on it Peter replied. "They sure do but which is which."

"The one you were looking at just now was Arachne. To think they were cursed by Athena because each one was more beautiful than her. Never let it be said that the gods can't be jealous of mortals. Athena is living proof." Turning around and waving her hands dismissively Emma added. "But enough of me teaching history I'm on vacation after all. I need you to accompany me into the dining area."

As Peter followed her Peter couldn't help but notice that aside from the guaranteed white, Emma was dressed in a way that would make any Hooker feel like the teacher should put on more clothes. She was wearing a version of the Hunza G beach dress but comparing the original to what Emma was wearing the original dress would be considered conservative.

Walking behind her ,rather Peter wanted to or not, his eyes were glued to her ass as she walked in front of him while holding his jean's pockets behind her back.

When they finally made it Peter's eyes bugged out at the spread sheet she had before him.

"I cooked it myself for us." Emma informed him with a smile on her face as she looked at her edibles with Pride.

"There's no way the two of us could eat all that!" Peter explained.

'Even with my extra metabolism.' Peter added in his head.

"Of course not silly I'm expecting my sisters to come by soon. I wanted us all to get together AGAIN."

"Oh well I'm over it then."

"What does that phrase even mean?" The teacher asked the spider hero in disguise.

"Hell if I know." Pete responded.

At his response Emma just chuckled before Garfield came into the room. Now you remember when I called Emma Frost decedent. Garfield was a prime example. You see this Garfield was not to be confused with her Butler this Garfield was in fact her pet tiger. As far as Peter was concerned anyway.

It took Peter forever to get over the fact that his former therapist had domesticated a white fur tiger. A literal live tiger that roamed her home like it was some kind of house cat. It even acted like one. Well to Peter's knowledge anyway. At the time of Peter first encountering the tiger Emma had explained that she named the beast after her Butler.

Speaking of said Butler, Emma's doorbell rang prompting the tiger to leave before the human Garfield walked into the room escorting Emma's three sisters. Kayla, Adrienne, and Cordelia. Though Emma was dressed like a ho Adrienne had on even less clothing but also in all white. Cordelia was dressed in lingerie though it was still more than what her two older sisters were wearing. Additionally it was black instead of white. The eldest ,Kayla, was the only one of the sisters dressed normal and not in a solid color. She had on a green blouse with a pretty tight fitting pair of blue jeans.

"Hi ladies how have you all been?" Peter asked the trio of women politely. As he spoke Emma touched Peter's face with her open palm in a "isn't he just a treat" manner.

And With that the image of the four ladies faded before Peter's very eyes. Once the initial image had faded away peter had his mind flooded with images and once that stopped Peter could remember once again. Oh you want to know what he was remembering. Something he was having a hard time believing that he forgot. You see Peter was remembering that he had fucked Emma Frost. He was also remembering he had done it more than once with her. He was recalling the time he had sex with Emma and all of her sisters. Most importantly he was remembering that Emma Frost knew that he was Spider-Man.

"Seriously Emma again?!" Peter exclaimed.

"What? I like the way you act around me when you don't remember that you've been inside me... Repeatedly... In every hole... well every hole that isn't my backdoor anyway." Emma responded half sheepishly and half just purely amused to no end.

"Are your sisters even coming by?" Peter asked beginning to get over being literally mind fucked by Emma once again.

"Oh they most certainly are but I wanted you all to myself for a bit before they show up." Next her voice dropped to be laced with lust. "Oh and lucky for you I've been in the garden all morning long. Wouldn't you agree I need another bath Peter."

'If you're trying to get me hard Emma its working big time.' Peter thought to himself as he remembered the last bath he had with Emma involved his dick down her throat.

'Good' Emma replied in Peter's head telepthically while smirking devilishly at him.

"Quick question Emma was that you..." But peter trailed off as Emma started stripping right in front of him. Keep in mind the White Queen was still in her dining room and she had plenty of maids and butlers around.

Answering Peter telepathically Emma replied with 'Yes that was me though I had no clue who the green haired woman was until I talked to Selene last. I now know she's a powerful telepath. Up there with Charles and myself. I just missed your dick and needed a fix that day. But to be honest with you I think she did to me what I tend to do to you.

"You mean mind fuck me."

"i'm sure there are better ways of putting it. But yes she stripped me of all my knowledge of her. And from what Selene says she's picky about her partners usually and were both now on her radar.

At this point Emma was now completely bare of any clothing. Keep in mind they were still in her dining room and there were plenty of maids and butlers around to see all of this. She immediately began leading Peter by his namesake to her bath. Oh and her bath was nowhere near the dining room... and this was a mansion. Additionally as the two walked Emma proceeded to strip Peter of various articles of his clothing. This includes his Underoos.

If you'll recall during the early chapters of SSM I made a big deal about a mother dressed like a hooker in all white with three daughters. That day Spider-Man saved all their lives. I will now reveal to the audience members that read this a few things. That night Peter lost his virginity to Emma and her daughters. That's right he wasn't even a virgin when he thought he was one. He did not lose his virginity to Betty Brant like he thought no he lost it to the White Queen. It's also why he's so instinctively good at sex.

Additionally that night Emma and the cuckoos put a very powerful mental block onto Peter's head. You see the moment Spider-Man saved Emma's life Emma reached into his mind to find out who he was. When she discovered it was her former patient she began having certain thoughts. That lead to her and her daughter's thanking him by fucking him.

However Emma was concerned with the ease at which she could enter Peter's mind and so she did him a favor by putting up that mental block. Now no telepath would be able to enter Peter's head without his permission. This would futurely explain why Jean Grey without the Phoenix and Charles Xavier couldn't read Spider-Man's mind. Or Peter Parker for that matter.

This does not mean that telepaths can't project their thoughts to Peter it just means they can't manipulate his senses and other assorted abilities. They expecially can't read Peter's mind. All except Emma herself. She pretty much left herself a backdoor into Peter's mind.

Now upon reaching Emma's bath Peter took note of the maids that were nearby. Peter figured Emma had ordered them to get this bath ready for them. What Peter was having a hard time processing was when did Emma order them to do it. It couldn't have been since Peter got to Emma's house as he hadn't been there long enough for them to get it the way they did. Obviously this meant Emma had to have given the orders before Peter even got there. Essentially she planned to fuck him from the start.

Let us now describe the bath itself for a moment. The bath was clearly that of a rich bitch with too much money. By that I mean the entire room was the bath itself. It was more like an indoor pool than a bath but with all the bathing tools you couldn't mistaken it for a pool. That and the fact that the water was definitely not pool water no chlorine and all that.

But enough on that stuff you guys came here for the lemon and guess what. Here it is.

(Lemon Starts here)

Emma led Peter into the room and turned around while grinning at him. She had been looking forward to this all year. Peter's yearly visits were always highlights of her vacation. This year was gonna be better than the others for a single reason. She was actually gonna get some decent sex for a change. Her usual partners had started to bore her. Peter on the other hand thrilled her in ways they didn't.

Peter gave her a certain level of control the others didn't. Sure she could force fuck anyone or even force coerce anyone. Peter was different. He was neither controlled or persuaded once they started. He gave his all in their couplings. Sex that Emma thoroughly enjoyed to no end. Emma controlled the type and pacing of the sex. Peter controlled the passion and well at the end of the day Emma herself.

She asked. "So either you can scrub or me. What's it gonna be, Spider?

"Um"

"Fine I'll scrub you first."

Emma bent over showing off her assets while grabbing a towl from the wall. She lathered and then began legitimately washing Peter. However when she got to his lower region she began to slow down her pacing just a bit. Taking her sweet time tormenting his namesake. After that she placed the appendage into her mouth.

The sensations he began to feel were dialed up to eleven thanks to Emma's manipulation of his pleasure receptors. That is on a scale to five by the way. Peter didn't bother placing his hands on Emma. There was no need to guide her actions. The Witch of snow knew exactly what she wanted to do. Peter understood that she was a generous lover. The amount of pleasure she gave her partners were reflective of the amount she received. From personal experience Emma knew Peter was the same way. So with their rhythm having already been established, today was going to be about pushing their coupling to its limits. To see exactly how much they could give and take before Emma's siblings arrived.

Peter was forced to close his eyes as he felt Emma's devilish tongue lathering his cock. If he did he'd see Emma's face filled with his dick as she eyes his face constantly. As soon as any excess saliva accumulated Emma would slurp it back down audibly. The process would repeat until Emma wanted things to progress and not a moment sooner. When she decided to end her ministrations she slipped him even deeper into her mouth. Despite her best efforts and large experience at her current sport she still gagged on its girth. Despite this Emma ignored whatever pain she was in until she could feel her Spider hero hilt inside her throat. Once that was done she hummed a simple but effective tune that had Peter gifting her esophagus it's deserved reward for all her tongue's hard work.

It was his turn now but before that he would have to spend several moments washing her. While Emma directed traffic a bit she let Peter explore her body. It amazed him how she felt both foreign and familiar to him. He knew instinctively where to touch her. What she liked done to her. His hands remembered well. But at the same time it was like touching Emma for the first time. Perhaps she got off on being with virgins. Maybe that's why she always mindwiped Peter after their sessions. To get that feeling of the first time over and over again.

She had been sleeping with him for about eight months now. In that time he's slept with each of her daughter clones. Additionally each of her sisters. But the person Peter had been with the most was Emma. Emma could easily admit Peter's stamina was probably the reason why she kept coming back to him. And also cumming for him. He was the only one that made her pussy hurt as good as what he could achieve if given enough time. And Emma made it her mission to always give him enough time.

Her Butler Garfield knew it was his job to make sure they weren't interrupted. That was why he was stationed outside the shower room in his Tiger form. In case you haven't figured it out Garfield the Butler is Garfield the tiger. He was a mutant that could turn into any animal. The only catch was that the color was always white oriented. (Beast Boy connection anyone)

After having thoroughly washed Emma. With his tongue not the towel. Peter began his teasing of her core. Much like Emma, Peter prolonged his engagement with her pussy. He licked around her clit. Never touching it but also never letting it forget how close he was. He would often slip his tongue inside her. Partaking of her but also leaving her wanting him. Right before Emma would probably have just started to take care of her clit herself Peter started suckling on the organ. This drove Emma over the edge repeatedly as her senses were assaulted. After she came down from her high it was time for the main event.

Emma quickly led Peter to her bedroom where she waited on the bed for what she'd been waiting for all week. For his part Peter found himself not at a loss for what to do. Almost as if in muscle memory Peter mounted Emma. Placing his cock into her pussy came easily to him. Although the initial entry required... effort shall we say. Even after all this time Emma's body still refused to get used to his size. Peter was always having to wait for it to readjust once he was inside it. After that however you probably think all bets are off. You'd think they'd fuck like rabbits right? Wrong!

Emma Frost was a nurturing person at heart. It's why she was a freaking teacher for crying out loud. The White Queen was a nurturing lover. From her pussy to her mouth's kisses sex with Emma Frost was as freaky as it was slow and sensual. Sex with Emma was more about the sensations one feels during sex than just stress relief or getting off. For Emma it was about the journey to Nirvana and not the destination. Peter was a natural in prolonging the journey as well as the stay at the destination once it was reached. Peter had a habit of keeping Emma in one orgasm before starting her off in another.

So as you probably predicted there was a bit of an orgy that transpired once Emma's sisters arrived. They basically took turns fucking Peter until they were too exhausted to continue while he still could.

However right when Peter was leaving Emma's sister Adrienne ,the Black Queen of the hellfire club UK, noticed Emma used her powers on Peter yet again. But it took her longer than usual to mindwipe him. That meant she did something else to him.

"What was that about?" Adrienne asked.

"What?"

"Really? Gonna play it like that? I'll just go out there and find out what you just did in his head."

"Well besides blocking off his memories of this evening and putting up some mental barriers, I may have fiddled with his moral compass a bit."

"What did you do?" Kayla asked breathlessly having overheard the conversation though she was still too sore to move.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

 **Find out the results of Emma's tampering in SSM Year one's Carnival chapter which is coming soon.**

 **Please review.**


	12. Spider-Man unlimited

**I'm not a lawyer so I made up the legal stuff as I went along. Please just enjoy the story and all the illogical reactions if you can.**

Her name was Mika Collins. She was a Japanese/American woman. She was a serious worker. A woman with a very particular set of skills. A set of skills that she was the best at. What she did was anything necessary. She didn't care about race, background, sex, fame, or fortune. She was not exclusively an assassin but for the right price she'd murder anyone. Right now she had been hired to kill the billionaire Peter Benjamin Parker.

Reading up on the kid she couldn't help but smile for him. He lost his Uncle to a coma among other pains. But recently his Uncle had awoken from his coma. He gained a company that was rightfully his. Many small things like that were in his file.

Mika was a researcher. Reconnaissance-something she excelled at. She didn't mean Peter Parker any harm. At least not right now. Nothing she did, and nothing she affected would harm Peter in any way. Because of this his usual warnings didn't affect her. So during her reconnaissance she saw. She brought that information back to her employer only to find out her employer already knew that Peter was Spider-Man.

That bit of news didn't affect her mission much but still. When the mission was over and Peter had been poisoned by the Spider Woman's kiss something unexpected happened. The Jackal had stripped Peter of his powers and she was the only one there for him. Not the Avengers, not the X-Men, not the Fantastic Four and not the Defenders. His long term girlfriend wasn't there for him in his greatest moment of need. But she was. Mika Collins. The woman that set him up on her employer's behalf. After he was poisoned she was to leave him in an obvious place. The plan was some passerby would call 911 in for him. She did just that. The problem was that Peter was dying now that he was de powered. Whatever their procedure did he didn't have long for this world. So Mika did something she hadn't done in all her years. She made a judgment call. She deviated from her own plans. That caught even her by surprise.

It had been six days since then. Spidey was still in the skyline. It was one of Peter's two male clones. Ben Reilly to be exact and New York was none the wiser. The kid even cracked jokes less. Some people liked the New Spidey. Mika didn't. There was something dark about both Ben and Kaine. But that wouldn't be her problem after today. Right now she was going to see Peter. She was going to spill the beans on her former employer to him. The reason was because enough of her other personality had taken a liking to him. Enough to say most of her loved him.

She attacked him in the middle of the street again. He was in a secluded enough area. One where they wouldn't be disturbed in the slightest. You'd think without his powers it'd be a cake walk to beat him. But experience isn't something you can fake. Spider powers or not Peter was still one of the most dangerous and highly trained persons on the planet. He was a former Avenger for a reason. Her planning for Spider-Man was effectively useless against Peter Parker. They had two vastly different fighting styles. Mika was not prepared for that. Even so she persisted and was eventually victorious.

 **(Moments later)**

"Mr. Parker? Mr. Parker I need you coherent." Mika called. Though she knew Peter was in a dazed state thanks to the sedatives she used on him. Peter felt a pain in his leg and then conciseness came to him like a fallen meteor. She had stabbed him with some adrenaline.

"Good you're up now. We need to have a conversation. I'm going to confess some things to you about my employer. I expect you to deliver me five grand for doing you this favor. But first I think you should see these. I got them while doing surveillance for this job."

Peter looked down. He hadn't even noticed he was laying on a rain beaten New York sidewalk. Still this person had beaten him twice and left him completely unconscious. He felt if they wanted to kill him they would have by now. At the very least he could trust what they said at face value. The only reason she was able to get so close was because he had been distancing himself from the two demons he'd been using as body guards. Exactly right before his life went to shit. MJ wasn't talking to him. Harry either. The only good part of his life was his Aunt May and Uncle Ben both coming out of their hospital stays. Though both of them were undergoing rehab for various different reasons. For the time being Peter couldn't turn to them.

As Peter flipped through the photos he'd been given he stopped at one in particular and he couldn't believe his eyes.

Noticing him getting to the photo she wanted him to see Mika spoke up. "I don't want you getting the wrong idea here. That was the only one. It didn't progress any further. Right now I suspect she's doing some soul searching after this. Probably trying to figure out if you're even worth it. Worth being with that is."

Peter shook his head to try and chase away his rising anger. He needed to look at things from a more logical perspective. Especially on that issue. "Why are you even showing me this."

"It's simple. A part of me loves you. A part of me wants to kiss you." As she spoke she straddled him. "A part of me wants to suck your cock right now. A part of me wants to feel you cumming inside of me. A part of me-" As she spoke she pressed her lips to his in a forbidden kiss. "-wants to have your children."

"Wha-" Peter started to ask but just as quickly as Mika's moment of seduction began it vanished.

"But that part isn't the real me. The only reason I'm going along with this confession is because of my respect for your former job as Spider-Man. Now about my employer..."

 **(Parker Industries tower)**

"Do you... Do you really hate me that much? Do you really hate me enough to have me killed?"

Peter was in his office. He had summoned the two individuals that hired Mika to poison him. Mika made it clear the Jackal wasn't part of the plan. That was why she took him to the hospital. The poison on top of his injuries would have killed him. That wasn't part of their plan. The plan was for Peter to die by her poison that was supposed to take a full week to run its course and kill Peter. That way people would attribute it to a medical mystery since the poison was untraceable.

Peter looked at Liz Allan from the reflection of the glass view he was facing. Next he glanced next to her at her ex husband Harry Osborn. Peter was facing the glass with his hands behind his back. He gave off a vague Darkseid impression. Peter turned and looked Liz in the eyes as she spied him. He did the same for Harry.

For her part Liz walked closer to Peter. "I can't speak for Harry." She then gestured to the man. Then her face scrunched up into one of pure seething hatred and fury. "Yes! I hate your guts. If I could cut you open right now I wouldn't hesitate." Liz then glared at the camera in Peter's office.

Hearing that Peter's face morphed from impassive/determined to one filled with sorrow. "Liz whatever I've done..." Peter tried taking a step towards Liz but she took a step back as if to say "no you are not even allowed to touch me in a sympathetic way". That stung Peter worse then their current and on track murder of him.

"Liz talk to me. You've got to be my oldest and truest friend. Whatever I did I promise I'll make it right. I promise I'll do whatever in my power to get you to stop hating me. Please just tell me what I did wrong. I'm losing friends faster than I'm losing seconds." Peter dropped to his knees. Not because of his current pleading but because of the poison taking affect today. Peter could already feel his organs fading and fading fast. Still as Liz looked down at him her scowl didn't soften at all.

"See that's the problem Peter. Spider-Man killed our relationship. This right here is a long time coming." Liz flared up her powers as Firestar as the room increased in temperature drastically. "I owe you so much. You helped me gain control of my powers. You helped me realize my minds potential. Without you tutoring me back then Allan Chemicals wouldn't be the global juggernaut that it is today. Peter I loved you. I remember our first sunset as a couple. It was the first time we ever confessed we loved each other. My love for you is the reason Harry here is my ex husband. Even so those can only cancel out the pain you've cause me but so much. This was the breaking point." Liz said as she slammed some paperwork down onto Peter's desk.

She then stared at him with contempt in her heart. Even so deep down she could feel her heart breaking.

"Listen Peter-"

Peter was still looking at Liz's document trying to decipher it's meaning.

"Harry I barely wanted you here after what I've been notified you did."

"I know but that isn't related to this. Wait! Know what, fuck that, yeah it is! MJ and I kissed behind your back, once. And trust me it will never happen again. What has led to this is why I helped Liz with her plan. Ever since you've got our dads' company you've changed. It was slow at first but now! Now you're like a fucking avalanche going down a mountain. How can you ever take MJ for granted? I agree with her, the Spider-Mannning has got to stop. Somebody needs to force some perspective back into you."

Peter was going to respond but he forcibly calmed himself down so he could continue reading over Liz's document. Once finished Peter had a look of shame.

"Liz you've got to believe me I didn't know. I... I... I'll put a stop to it right away."

The document Peter had read was a mandate Peter made. His few actions as owner of Oscorp aside from renaming it was to cut all deals Oscorp currently had in motion. Especially if Norman Osborn personally brokered it.

Allan Chemicals had a decades long agreement with Oscorp where they would co own the rights to certain vegetation chemicals(most of Allan Chemicals money). When Peter cancelled those deals he effectively had Oscorp sue Allan Chemicals over rights. Seeing as they are a significantly smaller company they lost. Now Oscorp was seizing production rights on all of their shared chemicals. On top of that Allan was going to have to pay royalties to Oscorp on all existing products. After this was over Liz would effectively be broke and penniless. To make matters worse she had Peter's god son Emyr to take care of.

"Anyway you try it will come off illegal and corrupt. I can forgive you for everything negative you've done to me. Because the positive things have so much meaning. But when you jeopardize my son's future..." Liz didn't finish. She didn't need to.

"See this is why you should have had a better handle on the company. All this could have been avoided if you'd have stopped being a hero for this city and been a hero to the employees and other lives in your hands." Harry admonished.

"AND KILLING ME IS SOMEHOW GOING TO MAKE THINGS BETTER?" Peter screamed in frustration making the other two flinch. Then his eyes widened as he rushed to his in office trash bin and coughed up blood in it. What Liz and Harry couldn't see was that Peter had just coughed up some pieces of inner organs in a bloody mess.

Liz smiled genuinely at Peter for the first time that night. "We are killing you Peter but it's only temporary. I know something you don't. I had the Oz formula further tested in non human trials at Allan Chemicals. The formula grants regeneration abilities. Peter as long as you've got those powers of yours. As long as that Oz enhanced spider is in your veins you're effectively and functionally immortal (canon). When I first found out what Oscorp... what Parker industries was doing to me I wanted to kill you. But then the Oz testing came back and I decided that I would since it wouldn't be permanent. I did a lot of internal debating on that one Petey. Because of that I brought these other papers here."

Peter spied it and with just a glance he knew what it was.

"Liz I'm begging you please let that be enough. Don't ask me... Don't make me sign these?" Peter asked quietly.

"Peter this is the lasting punishment." Liz handed Peter a pen. A gel pen he let her borrow years ago. "Now sign.

The document was a forfeit of rights form. By signing Peter would no longer be considered Emyr's god father. Out of everything Liz and Harry had pulled. That was the thing that hurt Peter the most. Anyone with eyes can see how well Spidey gets along with kids. So just imagine how Peter felt inside. After signing Peter got angry so he decided to punish Harry and Liz right back.

Peter laughed as he coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood. As he spoke it slipped between his lips "Your plan is pretty good except one fatal flaw. After your hired hand poisoned me I was captured by the Jackal. He de powered me. I'm as human as HAROLD now. So congratulations the two of you have actually succeeded where your fathers have failed. You killed me. I want you to remember that tomorrow when you see the news that I've died. I won't be coming back. I won't be regenerating." Peter then chuckled bitterly. He called in his security officers next.

When they arrived Peter was facing the glass overlooking New York once again. His arms behind his back. "Goodbye Elizabeth Allan. Harold Osborn. I hope tomorrow brings you happiness. If you'll excuse me I have to track down the Carnage killer. See guys that's the thing that's been occupying my time. This serial killer has a symbiote. He's the reason I've been so distant lately."

Peter didn't look at them. He'd never see the looks of horror on two of his oldest friends' faces. It was like Uncle Ben had said super hero life was crazy. You couldn't predict the way people would behave.

 **(The next day)**

Liz had a hangover like you wouldn't believe. Yesterday she had found out she had killed her childhood friend. The very thought of doing so in the first place should have horrified her. But it didn't. She went through with it and now her son had one less god parent in the world. Her Butler, Bertrum, walked in the room. With him was a newspaper and his hangover remedy. Liz didn't even look at the paper as she took his medicine. She knew what it would say. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to look Aunt May and Uncle Ben in the eyes. She knew the pair would probably invite her to Peter's funeral. Did she even have a right to go. She thought he couldn't die. She knew deep down that was no excuse. She had killed a man she thought she loved. What did that say about her?

"Ms. Allan I think you should turn to page seven." Bertrum suggested as he stood back to bring in Liz's breakfast for the morning.

Her respect for the man had her obliging him. What she saw made her gasp. It was clear as day. Apparently because most of Oscorp domestic chemicals were designed by Allan Chemicals employees the rights of ownership were forfeited over to the original employees. This was thanks to Parker industries' new policy. Any invention at the company had the creator as part owner. Because of this Allan Chemicals employees now owned most of the rights to Oscorp's chemicals. Couple that with Allan Chemicals policy of basically the opposite of Peter's and the result was that Liz basically owned most of Oscorp's chemical division. Now Parker industries had to pay Allan Chemicals royalties on all existing chemicals it had that was under their former partnership.

Liz couldn't believe it. Peter had figured out a way to not only give her her fortune back, but now she was in an even better position than she was before. Emyr's future was bright again, and that was all she really cared about. But then the gravity of what she'd done hit her again.

'How could I have been so stupid? All I had to do was talk to Peter. All of this could have been avoided.' Liz thought as she cried again.

That's when Liz heard her baby calling her.

"Mama." She heard him. He seemed on the verge of being in tears himself.

She rushed to see what he was crying about. Just looking at the TV it became clear.

"If you're just tuning in. The identity of the Carnage killer has been revealed as Cletus Kasady. Kasady somehow got his hands on one of the Alien Symbiotes that Spider-Man was known for utilizing in recent years. Reports from Shield are coming in that in order to combat the serial killer Spider-Man donned an experimental nano tech suit created by Fantastic Four member Reed Richards and Avenger Tony Stark. Their fighting led to a rocket launched by Shield to check the anomaly that appeared approximately two weeks ago near Earth's orbit. As of right now both Spider-Man and Kasady are off world and the anomaly has closed..."

A wormhole! Just hours after informing her about his loss of powers and Peter went and fought a super powered serial killer and now the pair had been sent off into a wormhole. Peter was dying. He'd die out there in space and no one would be able to bury his body.

"In related news it would seem billionaire Peter Parker was near the fighting. Since this morning he has been missing..." Liz didn't hear the rest. She just started crying just like her son.


	13. Negative visions

Peter felt responsible for creating most of his villains. It was partially an unreasonable assumption. However, part of it was correct. Peter did help create Otto Octavius. Sure the good Doctor did some work for the Kingpin. But, so did Richard Parker. Peter's existence as Spider-Man led to Scorpion, Rhino, and Sandman. His negligence and severe incompetence led to Venom and by extension Carnage. But the real truth of the matter was that none of them could have existed without the assistance of Oscorp. Without one man Norman Osborn.

Right now Peter had just finally learned how much Norman had been manipulating his life. All so that Peter would be his successor. That goal hadn't changed even after the Green Goblin Oz had learned that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. It was Norman that sabotaged the software of the cybernetics that would turn Otto into Dr. Octopus. It was Norman that partially created Mr. Negative so that he could cure his wife Emily. And it was Norman that sent his wife off to Dr. Doom for preservation in Latveria. Something Peter only very recently learned.

Everything always came down to Norman. He, not Peter's luck, was the cause of all his suffering. Norman was behind everything. And now he had gathered almost all of Peter's greatest threats for one final confrontation. But what happened here today was something Peter couldn't predict.

These events transpired shortly after the Skrull invasion. They had resurrected Norman from the grave. Not that they had to do much since the Oz formula made Norman functionally immortal. With him and his influence over Parker industries, formerly Oscorp, Norman was able to limit Shield's influence in the U.S. and thusly the world. The result was that after the invasion came the dark reign. After came H.A.M.M.E.R.

Hammer was a basically a U.S. only based Shield. Except it was controlled by Norman Osborn. The result of which should be obvious. Complete chaos.

But Peter and the other heroes had ousted Norman and toppled Hammer. Wasn't easy but it still happened. After that Oz went underground. And today he resurfaced after Otto's fake save the planet scheme was thwarted.

Norman, Otto, Martin, and Wilson were all in the room having fought Peter to his exhaustion. He quite literally couldn't move a muscle as Otto outfitted Peter with a golden Octobot. The process switched Peter's mind with Otto's who was promptly thrown into the R.A.F.T. prison. Now as you guys may already know Peter's friends from the DC universe, as well as those closest to him, were able to pick up on the switch immediately. Though through some manner of science Peter could only get his body back through the same Golden Octobot. A bot that Otto destroyed and only Otto could fix. So Felicia had a nice idea. What if they went through with one of Peter's old plans to turn Martin Li normal. What if they siphoned the demon from Martin and planted it in Otto. The result would be that Otto's personality would reverse. Otto, most likely, would willingly give up Peter's body. And the plan worked. Everybody had seen Peter house the Phoenix force and the Enigma force before. The heroes present figured Peter's body could handle the demon in Martin Li. They were correct except...

"Guys I just thought of something." Anti Venom aka Flash Thompson said with fear evident in his voice. "The demon didn't change hands when we switched Otto and Peter's minds. So what happens when something that's an absolute good gets thrown in reverse?"

Mr. Negative's powers created Anti Venom. It turned the vile Symbiote itself into it's reverse. Instead of feeding off its host Anti Venom healed it's host almost constantly. But as the villains Otto hired to stop the heroes from capturing him were about to learn. The reverse of someone like Peter was far worse than anything they could imagine. Pure Evil.

The result of Peter Parker's mind returning to his body while housing the negative demon was Pure Evil in the truest sense of the phrase. Previously Spider-Man didn't have any type of energy projection ability. Previously Martin Li had never experienced the power of a cosmic level force. The combination of these lack of experiences resulted in Peter attaining a new level of power. Some of you may know this but Mr. Negative's powers comes from both the light force and dark force (Marvel's equivalent to the Angelus and the Darkness or DC's white lantern ring and black lantern ring or just batteries themselves). This meant that now Peter had access to both. Now I doubt I need to spell out where I'm going with this but I will. The result of all these factors was that Peter was currently as powerful as he was when he housed the Phoenix force or the Enigma force. The only difference was that Peter had access to two cosmic dimensions at the same time. And then there's the fact that his Moral compass was currently thrown in reverse.

Superman was ineffective. Since as Mr. Negative's inheritor Peter could corrupt anyone that hadn't experienced his power before. There weren't many heroes who could compete with a cosmic force present. This meant that the few heroes that could touch Peter wouldn't affect him at all. And those heroes that could potentially inflict damage to him ran the risk of corruption. This created an infinite conundrum for sure. How were the heroes going to stop Peter if they couldn't fight him. More over they had just gotten him back and now he was there greatest threat. The answer may surprise you.

The person that stopped the negative Mr. Parker was Rio Morales. Though with her last name it seemed kind of appropriate that she and her son above any other could restore Peter to his correct moral compass. The result of which was that Peter still housed the negative demon within. However that is a story for another time.

 **So yeah guys August 1st was apparently Spider-Man day and I didn't post a thing. More importantly than that though it was the start of the holiest month of the year. My birth month (that's my arrogance talking ignore him) and I still had nothing ready. Now why was that? Because this month counts down to my personal favorite story to write Fallen and more importantly Reaver's vicious return. I thoroughly enjoy writing that character and mystery. I know some of you want it to be Peter but like Peter's been out of the game too long how could it be Peter? Or am I just trying to mislead you? Or is this very chapter right here a massive hint to what happened to Peter in Fallen? It's probably not but who knows but me and a select few co writers!**

 **Additionally I plan to rewrite fallen as an original story on down the line and sell it as a one shot mystery book. Also I'll be posting some of my original work on Wattpad soon enough so look forward to that. The first one might be a cultivation story so those of you that recognize the name Soul Land might be interested in it. I got one more story to post today and after that lemons will come out the wood works though not long. Not my style guys. I'm out peace.**


End file.
